Nephilim
by Randomperson nb2
Summary: After spending his youth in hiding with his father trusted friend, the son of both the King of Devils and The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven decides to step out of the shadows, searching for answers. Some Crossovers here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :** **Just one thing. I started writing this one before the story that I have already posted here. Only now that I decided to try this one again, so for anyone who read my other fanfic, I'm already working on its next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

The day started like any other, it was early in the morning and I was lazying around in bed.

"Issei-sama, you should get up or you will be late for your first day in school!"

Oh right, scratch that. Almost like any other day.

"Just five more minutes Ashiya! I didn't had a good night's rest so I'm a bit sleepy now."

That's a lie, I slept like a baby. But I know Ashiya will buy that excuse.

"WHAT! Issei-sama are you not feeling well? Godness, forget school, I can't have you sick on me!" He says as he begin to run in the house to my room.

...This might be bad. He's reaction was way off from what I intended, I might end up tied to my bed just for my "safety".

"I'm coming Issei-sama, don't wor-GWHA!"

After Ashiyas scream I only hear something hit the floor.

"Settle down. You're overreacting again."

"But is my job to always tend to Issei-sama!"

"Can it! Don't worry, I'll fetch him for you." Sounds of steps could be heard again.

Another bad outcome might happen now. I have to act quickly!

"Don't worry guys, I'm already u-"

I wasn't able to finish as my door is kicked open and before I can react , a hand grabs one of my legs.

"Yo, rise and shine Your Highness. It's time for breakfast."

"Ahaha tanks for telling, now could you let go befo- WHAA!"

I'm interrupted as my body is dragged outside of the room.

"Food's waiting for you in the kitchen, you know, cold food as the first thing in the morning is bad."

I begin to sweatdrop.

"Yes, I'm aware of that so if you could just let me go, I will go eat it right away Nero."

Nero turns his face to mine and smirks. Ah, it's no good.

By holding my leg, he throws me across the corridor like a boomerang, except that I don't return to his hand but actually hit the wall and fall with my face turned to the ground. This day is actually turning out to start like any other.

"What the hell was that for!" I turn to Nero.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you need to move your body a bit since you said you're still sleepy." He answered innocently

"Bullshit! If you keep doing things like that, not only this place won't hold but neither will my body!"

Nero simply shrugged it off

When I was beginning to stand up, I was almost throw to the ground again by Ashiya.

"Issei-sama are you really alright? When I heard your voice from your room you sounded in pain!"

Oi, something's wrong here. I was just basically hurled at a wall and your asking something unrelated to it. Check your priority's!

"I'm fine Ashiya. Let's go eat."

While in the middle of the meal, I turn to Ashiya to inquire about our new school.

"Ashiya, what can you tell me about the school that we are going?"

Ashiya rest his chopsticks on the bowl then turn to us

"Well, it's name is Kuoh Academy, it is said to give a very good education and only recently changed it's policy of accepting male students as well."

"So you're sending us to a school where there's a chance of us being branded as perverts?" Nero asked

Yeah, no. Given your atitude that would be the least of your worry's.

"I don't think you two need to worry about that." Ashiya commented

Exactly.

"Who controls this town?" I asked

"That would be the devils. This is also the reason why I put you two in this school, since it is also under their control." Ashiya explained

"If they approach you two, it will probably be a friendly contact. But if things go sour, even if it means losing our chances of friendly relations with devils, don't hesited to protect yourselves or call me." Ashiya says with a serious face.

"That's obvious." Nero says while chuckling

I can only smile at Ashiya. He cares and acts like a father to us, and even though Nero may never say it out load, he's very important to us. He has white-blonde hair that falls to just beneath his chin, yellow-brow eyes and is a thin looking guy. He is actually a devil and his real name is Alciel, he used to serve as the general of my father's army.

My father? Oh right, I forgot to say haha. Yeah so, my dad is Satan. You know, the King of Devils and all that. No? The guy with yellow ridged horns and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves. That's the one.

My mother on the other hand.. is none other than the one considered The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. This one is easier to remember right haha. All joking aside, my mom really is the Seraph Gabriel, which makes me a Nephilim.

Probably the only one that's around since it's considered a taboo. But I'll get back to that later.

I was already leaving home while I finished wearing the blazer from the school uniform. I have slightly messy blonde hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance and light brown eyes. For my age I have a sturdy body.

"Come on dude, we're gonna end up late." Nero said

Now, a lot of girls find me cute and such, sometimes some say I'm not their type, which is normal. But with Nero, every girl says that he's handsome or least I never seen one that said anything else. To anyone in this country, he would be considered a foreigner. His hair is white and brushed down and have blue eyes. He's taller than me and although he has a slim build, he is sturdy as well. He wears two rings on his left hand, saying that it helps him not forget the past. While he folds the sleeve of the blazer on his left arm up, on the right he lefts it normal and also wears a gloove.

"It's not like you really care if we get there late." I say to him as we start walking

"Yeah, yeah but if it does happen, I'm the one that will get an earful from Ashiya."

"Are you scared of him perhaps?" I tease

"You know that I could wipe the floor with him."

"Oh, so it wasn't you that passed out in the last mock fight with Ashiya?" He flinched at my question

"He just suprised me, its all."

"If you say so~." I finish with a smile

As we pass the school's gate, I can feel the glances that the students are throwing at us. I ended up in the second year and Nero on the third, so for now we went on our separate ways.

I knock on the door of my classroom, waiting for sensei to call me. As soon as I hear her saying to come in I open the door.

"Ah you must be Hyoudou-kun." She says."Please give a quick introduction to the class."

I turn towards the students and show them a smile, making the girls in class blush.

"Hello there, I'm Hyoudou Issei. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I hope that we can be friends."

According to Ashiya, different supernatural beings creates different reactions, such as dragons, they attract not only strong opponents but also women. My angelic half seems to give people a sense of comfort and security, although it is weakened by my devil half but still very strong given who my mother is.

That's what most of the girls in class felt as they saw the new student smile and present himself.

"Does anyone have any question for him?" Sensei asked

No one raised their hands; everyone was still entranced by what happened.

"Then feel free to pick a sit Hyoudou-kun."

"Thank you, and Sensei, there's no need to be so formal with me." He said showing her his smile again, causing her to surprisingly flush.

"O-okay.. Issei-kun."She mumbles

Class was pretty normal until the bell for lunch break rang. I was about to stand up to go and search for Nero, but my desk was assalted by pretty much every girl in class, showering me with questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend Issei-sama?"

"Go out with me please~?"

"Did you always live in Kuoh?"

"Is your hair natural?"

This is too much, I can't even try to answer one that two other questions appear.

Just when I though that I had no way out, two hands grab one of my arms, pulling me away from the desk and the group. But it didn't meant that the interrogatory was over.

Instead of girls fawning over me, I now see to guys glaring at me. Great.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this school has enough pretty boys already making our lifes hard!" The bald one said

"Yeah that's right! Unless you're one of us, of the same path!" The one wearing glasses continues

I raise my hand defensively. What the hell are these two talking about?

"Haha calm down guys. What's this all about?"

They look at each other and and smile before turning back to me.

"OF COURSE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE GLORIOUS PATH OF OPPAI!"

"YEAH, AND IF YOU'RE NOT WITH US, THEM YOU'RE OUR ENEMY!"

I don't even know what to say to them.

The girls were about to lynch the two perverts but stopped when they saw someone lift them.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell man!" The two screamed

"Pipe down you two. You're too noisy." Nero said before dropping them outside the classroom.

Thank god he appeared, I had no idea on how to deal with them.

"Ano, Issei-kun" One of the girls talked to me "Do you know this senpai?"

"Aah yeah, he's my brother, Nero."

All the girls turned to him, he looked at them with he's normal stoic expression.

"Yo."

Such charisma Nero, not that it makes a difference.

The girls after a brief delay to process this new information begin to shower us with questions again, while the boys were crying of jealousy.

We both manage to walk out of the classroom so that we could talk.

"It seems the angel inside of you is effective as ever huh?"

"Yup. And you, how was it in your class? Are the girls already mesmerized by you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It was normal."

"Oh I'm sure it was. So, any devils in your classroom?" Nero nodded

"Two actually. The Gremory heiress and her [Queen]."

"I see. Did they tried to talk to you?"

"No, those two were pretty much the only ones to ignore me in class."

We sit on a bench close to the school's main building.

"What about the other heiress?" I ask as I open my lunch box.

"Don't know. She wasn't in my classroom. So how do you prefer to do it, we play the waiting game or we go to them? "

I rest my cheek on my hand as I ponder on what to do.

"You do realize that we are being watched right now?"

Nero gives a small nod in confirmation.

"From the looks of it, it's the two high-class devils that go to this school." He says.

"Hum, so it seems."

From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of our observers.

In the window of the building behind of us, there stood two girls. Both were beautiful in their own way and both appeared to be in their late teens. One had a buxom figure and blue-green eyes, but her most distinctive feature was her long hair, it had a crimson color. The other one had a slim figure, she wore glasses, her black hair was styled in a short bob cut and had violet eyes.

So these two are the heiress of the Gremory and Sitri clans huh? Not bad.

"They seem to be pretty strong." I comment

"For they age, I'd say they are alright."

"You do realize that even though you're talking like you're centuries older than them, your age is probably the same as theirs right?"

Nero shruggs his shoulders before standing up. I jump out of my sit to catch up to him.

"But answering your previous question, I don't think there will be any need for us to make a move, let's wait and see what happens."

"Fine by me." He answers before making his way to his class.

I reach my class the same moment than Sensei, who looks at me before averting her eyes and blushing a little, during class she would also spare some glances in my way.

Ah, this will be a thing now right? I shouldn't have said anything earlier.

The day ended without any occurences, so we made our way back to our house.

"Welcome home you two. How was your first day?" Ashiya asks as we enter the house.

"Interesting." I say

"Boring."

"I see, I see. Well, dinner's almost done."

We sat on the table waiting for Ashiya.

"So Ashiya, how was your day?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Issei-sama! Today was fantastic, I dealt with the dirt that was sprawling in the house,won the battle against the washing machine," Ashiya began to list his day, his face beaming with ethusiasm as he stood up and began gesticulating each listed action. I sweatdrop at this sight.

I'm glad Ashiya is adapting to his new lifestyle now, in the firsts days he would always cry whenever he was reminded of the past. But even then, is all this gesticulation necessary?

"How the mighty have fallen.." Nero suddenly says.

Ashiya instantly stops moving and talking, his body now trembling and tears appears in the corner of his eyes.

OI! What are you doing?! I won't hear the end of it if he starts crying!

"Ashiya don't mind wh-" I was interrupted by Ashiya, who grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me while crying.

"It isn't my fault! Don't you think I miss my army?! Issei-sama please, I don't care if you're going to dominate the world or just go to school, don't leave meee!" Ashiya cried.

I glare at Nero, who simply smiles.

Shit, look at what you did! It's gonna take an eternity to calm him down.

* * *

The next day at school started normal. That pervert duo threathen me again but this time they really got lynched by the girls in class. At lunch break again whe were observed by the devils, only this time they weren't the only ones.

"Another player has appeared." Nero says

I nod in confirmation.

"Let's stick to the same plan. Now that they aren't the only ones interested, the devils won't be able to afford to simply wait."

Nero nodded.

After class ended, I was packing my stuff when i felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see a girl with long black hair and with violet eyes staring me.

"A-are you Hyoudou Issei?" She asked

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Her face lit up with a smile.

"My name's A-Amano Yuuma, I'm a second year like you," She introduced herself, while blushing."Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

After asking this, the remaining people in the classroom gasped.

"Nooo! Someone is trying to take our new Prince!"

"What the hell man!It's his second day here and a beauty already declared to him, die pretty boy!"

I stared at her for a brief time.

A Fallen Angel huh? So Azazel already noticed us.

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudou-kun?" I hear another girl calling me

When I turn again, in front of me stood the Sitri heiress.

"Yes that would be me."

"I'm Sona Shitori, kaichou of the Student Council. I would like to know if you could come with to to the SC room, there's something I'd like to discuss."

Oh my, both sides attacked at the same time.

"Excuse me Sona-senpai, but I was in the middle of a important discussion with Hyoudou-kun." Yuuma said, glaring at her a bit.

Sona looked at the Fallen Angel without changing her facial expression.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my bussiness with him are of the extreme importance."

"So are mine." Yuuma retorted

"I find it hard to believe that you cannot wait to ask him later if he wants to be with you".

Yuuma's eye twitched.

"And what would be so important that YOU cant wait to talk to him another time?" Yuuma demanded

"That's none of your concern. This is between Hyoudou-kun and the Student Council."

"Why you.."

Yuuma continued to glare at Sona, inwardly letting out a sigh, I decided to step in before things escaleted.

I put a hand on the shoulder of each girl, making their attention shift to me.

"Take it easy okay. There's no need for you two to be at each other's throat." They seemed to calm down after listening to me

"Now, Yuuma-san, I'm sorry but I don't really know you to be your boyfriend but I wouldn't mind being friends with you." Yuuma seemed shocked that I rejected her, she was going to say something but I stopped her with a motion of my hand.

"And Shitori-senpai, I'm sorry as well but I can't go with you today because I have some things to sort out back at home, okay?" I finished talking and showed them a smile, making both of them genuinely blush a bit.

Sona avert her eyes while Yuuma stared, mesmerized.

' _What's this fuzzy and warm feeling?'_ Both girls thought

"O-okay.." The two girls answered

"Great! I'll see you two tomorrow,and again sorry!"

I turned towards the door, a smirk appearing in my face.

I wonder if they approached Nero as well.

* * *

 **(Nero POV)**

I was walking out of classroom, picking my headphones on the bag when someone called me.

"Excuse me, are you Nero Angelo?"

In front of me stood the girl considered to be one, if not the most, beautiful girl of this school, the Gremory heiress.

"Yeah that's me." I answered

"I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you Angelo-kun." She greets me with a smile

"Likewise."

I walk past her to continue my way.

Rias was suprised to see no reaction from the new student towards her. Usually every boy, and even girl, would take this chance to speak to her.

"Wait!" She said, jumping in front of Nero."I still have something to say."

I raise my eyebrow. She's definitely not used to be left hanging.

"Yes?"

"I've heard that you just recently moved in town didn't you Angelo-kun?" She asked

"And where did you heard that Gremory-san? If I'm not mistaken this is the first time we met or talked, and I didn't say to nobody in this school such thing." Rias slightly flinched. She got that information from Sona, who looked through his records

"What I mean is, since you're new in town, how about I show you around sometime?" She proposed once more smiling

Before I could answer, I felt something soft against my back an saw two arms wrapping me by my neck.

"Hi there handsome."

I look to my back to see a woman, I have no idea how she was able to be admitted in a high school, she seemed to be in her twenties.

She smiled at me before saying

"I just heard that you're new in town, is it correct?"

I left out a sigh

"Yeah it's true."

"That's great! How about I show you around then, there are a lot of interesting places for two persons around here you know~?" She says seducingly

"Excuse me, who are you?" Rias asked with venom

"I'm Kalawarner, I've just recently entered this school." She said without sparing a glance at her

"I see. I'm sorry to say but I'm already going to accompany Angelo-kun around town, so you're not needed."

Kalawarner glared at Rias, letting go of Nero and walking past him to stand in front of the heiress.

Nero took a quick look at Kalawarner. She really didn't look like a teenager. She was tall and had a buxom figure like Rias, with long navy-blue hair.

She's definetily a Fallen Angel.

"Ah is that so? But I didn't heard Nero-kun say that he would go with you, so I thought that it was fine for me to ask him out." Kalawarner said

"Obviously he didn't answer me, you appeared out of nowhere hugging him and interrupting our talk." Rias retorted

I rub the back of my head as I look at the two glaring at each other, sparks almost flying between them.

"Enough!" Both shudder in surprise and look at me

"Now pay attention because I'm going to answer both of your requests okay?"

They both nod, looking at expectantly.

"No."

""Eh?"" The two of them said at the same time, surprised.

"See you girls tomorrow." I finish while walking past them.

Both Rias and Kalawarner stood still for some time, both not believing that they were so easily turned down.

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

"Hahaha! Are you serious?! That was cold, even for you Nero haha!" I laugh while hitting the table

We arrived home a few minutes ago, Nero just finished telling me his encounter with the Gremory girl and Fallen Angel.

"They were too annoying with this whole dispute on who was going to show me the town. What about you ?" He asked me

"I see, too annoying huh? Another Fallen Angel and the Sitri heiress approached me. The first wanted to be my girlfriend and the second wanted to talk to me in private."

"My,my" Ashiya appeared from the kitchen."It is only the second day and you both already have girls from different factions fighting over you, I'm proud of you two."

"Are you Ashiya? Why?"

Ashiya turned to me with a serious expression

"Because you have to continue your lineage Issei-sama! As I was your father's general and now am yours, I shall be the future Young Master's general as well. And I'm proud of Nero because as he is your brotherly figure, so will he's son be for the Young Master."

Uh, Ashiya I'm sorry but... you're thinking too far ahead.

Nero was drinking with his eyes closed. After hearing Ashiya speech, he opened on of his eyes, staring at the former general.

"Go back to your room to wear your cape and fantasize about your past, Demoted General."

Ashiya fell to the ground on his knees, crying and saying that life isn't fair.

One of this day's you're gonna end up breaking him for real you know?

* * *

 **(Azazel POV)**

Back in the Underworld, at the Grigori, Azazel was just informed that Kalawarner and Raynare had returned.

He entered their room to find the girls with opposite expressions. While Kalawarner looked displeased and angry, Raynare looked somewhat happy and lost in thought.

"So, how did it go for you two?"

"It went well."

"Horrible!"

I smile and point at Kalawarner to speak up first.

"I don't understand how that happened! He must be gay or something, not only he rejected me but he barely spoke to directly to me. The only thing he basically said to me was "no"."

"Is that so.." I look at Raynere. "I believe then that things went well for you?"

Raynare assumed a difficult expression.

"Yes, well.. sort of?" I raise my eyebrow at her answer

"Elaborate please."

"He rejected me as well.."

"So today was a failure for you as well?"

"NO!" Raynare almost jumping from her chair. I raise my hands defensively.

"..Sorry." She said with an embarassed tone."I don't think it was a failure because he said that... ends." She said mumbling

"What was that?" I ask her

"H-he said that we could start as f-friends.." She said with a little blush. I smirk after hearing her.

This guy seems to be a player.

"Hahaha you're acting like that just because of that?! I thought that you were more experienced than this Raynare." Kalawarner mocked her friend

"Shut it! I don't have to hear that from someone who wasn't even able to talk normally with a boy before being reject completely." Raynere glared at her

"I-I wasn't reject completely! He said he would see me tomorrow! And it is as people say: The more difficult something is, the more rewarding it is in the end, different from your boy who sweet talks with every girls he sees."

"Don't you dare talk like that about Issei-kun!" Raynare demanded

I just looked at the two bickering, surprised by what they are saying.

"So I take that you two want to continue in this assignment then?"

""YES!"" The both instantly said.

Hahahaha! Let me correct my earlier statement, it seems that both brats are players.

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

"So we will do it like this: first I'll see how the Sitri girl will play, then you'll deal with the Gremory one. Is that acceptable?" I ask Nero on our way to school

"Works for me. It's better this way, since I'll have to muster a lot of patience to deal with that girl."

Yeah right, I'm sure he enjoyed the attention he received yesterday.

"Issei-kun!"

"Nero-kun!"

They both turn around to see the Fallen Angels that talked to them running towards them.

"That's the one who talked to you yesterday?" I asked after taking a look at Kalawarner.

Nero nodded after seeing who it was.

"Luckly you have a thing for older women right?" I tease him

He hits me in the ribs

"It's not like the other one is any younger." He said

"You didn't denied what I said though.."

He hits me again.

At lunch break we decided not to eat together, since now both groups will begin to approach us more often, we will for now deal this situation separately.

Right now, as I eat my lunch, Yuuma is sitting with me, making various questions.

"So Nero is your family?" She asked

"Not by blood but yeah, he's my brother."

"S-so it is true that you guys are new in town?"

"Yep."

"I-I thought that maybe I could..." She said, blushing a bit."S-show you around town in the weekend."

I make a surprised expression at her proposal.

"A-as friends of course!" She quickly added before I answered her.

I look at her expression. This time, her nervouness and blush are genuine, not like her first time talking to him.

"Sure, why not." I answer

Her face lits up with a smile

"Great! I'll give you later my phone number."

"Hyoudou-kun."

I turn to see Sona standing next to me. I show her a smile before talking

"Hello Shitori-senpai, what can I do for you?"

Her face remain the stoic mask of usual but with a small pink color on her cheeks. Raynare glares at her like last time.

"I would like to once more invite you to chat at Student Council room after class today, if possible."

Right of the bat with that. Well, that works for me.

"Sure, Shitori-senpai. Today's okay for me."

Sona show a small smile before saying

"Then I will see you later Hyoudou-kun."

"Until then."

Me and Yuuma kept looking as Sona walked away, until she sudddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Why would you agree to that Issei-kun?" She asks with an angry expression

"What are you saying Yuuma-san? She only wanted to talk, what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that I don't want-" She stopped talking. For Raynare, Sona was a mortal enemy but to Issei, in her eyes, he had no idea of the conflict between factions.

"You don't want what Yuuma-san? You don't want to see me talking with other girls, is that it?" I teased her while smirking, causing her to blush a bit.

"N-no that's not it at all!" She tried to defend herself

I laugh at her reaction, causing her to pout.

As the lunch break is over, I started my making my way to class when I spotted at the distance Nero talking with The Prince of Kouh, the original one, Yuuto Kiba. After he ended speaking, Nero shook his hand while making an apologetic gesture to him.

Seems the Gremory girl won't give him a rest.

It was evening already when I was on my way to the Student Council.

I knocked on the door, after a few seconds I hear Sona giving me the okay to enter.

Inside, there were only two people present.

"Evening Hyoudou-kun." Sona greeted. "This here is Tsubaki Shinra, she's the fuku kaichou."

I turn to see a bespectacled young woman with long straight black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, one violet and the other light brown.

"It's nice to meet you Hyoudou-kun." She gives a small bow.

"Likewise Shinra-senpai." I say with a smile.

She averts her eyes embarassed.

"So Hyoudou-kun," Sona starts. "I'd like to officially welcome you to Kuoh Academy and also congratulate you for your score on the admittion test. It is quite rare to someone to ace it."

"Thank you Shitori-senpai, it was a very well done test."

"The school tries its best." Sona replied, narrowing her eyes a bit afterwards."Say, are you familiar with chess?"

"Yes, I know my way around it."

"Would you like to play one match as I tell you why I asked for you to stop by?"

So that's how she wants to evaluate me.

"Fine by me."

"Perfect then."

We both take a seat in front of a small desk that had the chessboard.

When we began to play, no one said a word, as we were absorved in the game. When the match reached what would be it's middle point, Sona had a slight advantage over me, but its fine, winning in chess isn't my intention today. I see that sometimes Sona spare some glances at me and I can feel Shinra-senpai's gaze on me sometimes.

"Hyoudou-kun," Sona finally started. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" I smirk after hearing her

"I though that this type of question belong to the ORC, not the Student Council." I tease her

"Indeed, but since the president of that club is a friend of mine, sometimes I try to help her find members."

What a good friend.

"I see." I say while moving my rook. "And yes, I do believe."

"Oh and why is that?"

I look up to Sona's face, staring at her eyes before answering

"For starters, I'm talking to a devil right now am I not?"

The two girls weren't able to maintain their stoic expressions.

The mood in the room changed quickly, becoming tense.

"... And why would you say that?" Sona asked after staying silent

"There's no need to be that defensive. I mean no harm, heiress of the Sitri clan."

Sona tensed up after hearing her real surname.

"Forgive me if I don't believe it right away."

"No need. I would be wary if I were in your position as well."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions right?"

I gesture with my hands that she is welcome to do so.

"Is Hyoudou Issei your real name?"

I nod in confirmation

"What is your motive to coming to my town?"

"Nothing grand. We're just looking to settle down for a bit because all we did until now is travel from place to place."

"Any specific reason to do that?" Sona asked while narrowing her eyes

"Not really." I lie to her

"You're cleary not human, so forgive my rudness, what are you? And who else is with you?"

"I'm a half devil."I tell a half truth. "Aside from me and Nero there's one more back at home with us."

Sona stays silent for a moment, observing me, searching for any indication of deceive.

"Do you have any il intentions towards us devils."

"No not at all. Otherwise I wouldn't even appear here to talk with you."

"Is that so?" She said with an raised eyebrow

She didn't bought that one.

"And your brother?"

"Don't worry about Nero. He will eventually go talk with Gremory group and I will introduce him to you as well, but for now you'll only deal with me. Is that okay?"

Sona goes quiet once more, focusing back at the chess game. After a few minutes, the match ended with a close victory to Sona, who inwardly is suprise on how close her kouhai came to beat her.

"That was a good match Hyoudou-kun. I must say that I'm impressed on how well you played it."

"Thank you. You're a fine player yourself Sitri-senpai. Though I must say that I'm a bit rusty."

"Interesting." She said while adjusting her glasses."Hyoudou-kun, would you like to join my peerage?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened after hearing her [King]. It was really rare for her to show openly her interest in someone, even more in a boy.

"I'm sorry Sitri-senpai, although I think that you must be an excellent [King], I'm not looking for a life of servitude for now."

"That is fine."

Before Sona was able to speak again, the door of the Student Council opened, showing a tall boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Excuse me Kaichou, I just came to leave the documents that you asked me."

Sona turned to the boy

"Thank you Saji-kun, please leave it at my desk."

He walked over to her desk, left the documents an said to Sona

"If you excuse me, there's a friend of mine waiting for me Kaichou."

Sona nodded and the boy quickly left.

"So, what are you planing to do with him Sitri-senpai?" I asked her

"Basically the same that I did to you," She stated. "ask him if he wants to become a devil and join my peerage. Saji-kun seems to possess a strong Sacred Gear. Do you know what Sacred Gears are Hyoudou-kun?"

"God's gifts to humans right?"

"Correct." Sona answered while standing up and walking towards the window.

I walked to the window as well and saw Saji walking towards the school's gate, where another boy was waiting him.

"I plan on asking him really soon, before the other factions makes a move on him." She explained

"That may be the best course of action."

I continued to look the two. When Saji approached the other guy, he raised his hand to do a high five, to which the guy respond. When Saji's friend raised his arm, I narrowed my eyes. In his wrist there were very old glyphs. Nowadays few people remember how to use or which to use, and whats more, there had a purple color.

It might be that guy's work. If it is, then this Saji figure is most likely in trouble.

"Hyoudou-kun, is there something wrong?"

I turn to Sona, who was staring at me with a somewhat curious expression.

I must have been staring for a long time those two.

"No, no. Everything's fine Sitri-senpai."

She continued to stare me for a while, but decided not to say anything.

"Then I'd say that we're done for the day." She said as she walked back to her desk."I do hope to play other matches with you Hyoudou-kun."

She said with a small smile. By the surprised expression of Shinra-senpai it seems such a thing is not common.

"Sure, I look foward to it."

"One last thing Hyoudou-kun."

Sona said as I was reaching the door. I turned again to her

"Why did you mean by saying that you will deal with me and Nero will deal with Rias."

I tilt my head, pondering how to put into words my idea.

"Well, I thought that since there are two of you, as in high-class devils, and there's two of us, since you were probably going to ask us to join a peerage, spliting us up would be best for you two."

Sona raised her eyebrows, surprised by his answer.

"So that means that you would reconsider joining my peerage?" She asked

"Who knows~?" I answer while opening the door. "See you tomorrow senpais."

As I walk pass the hallway, I reach for my phone.

"Nero, I think we may have a clue.."

* * *

 **(Sona POV)**

"Do you believe in what he said Sona?"

My [Queen], Tsubaki, asks me about one of our new kouhai. Hyoudou Issei. Saying he's a mystery would be an understatement, he has no records outside of those he used to enroll in this school, he aced the test, which is something that even I didn't managed to do, even if I was pretty close to it.

He also gives a funny feeling whenever I talk to him, almost as if I could instantly trust him.. but what surprised me the most was the fact that he almost won in the match against me. He was without a doubt the only person that came this close to beat me in chess.

"I don't know Tsubaki. Regarding what he said I think that he omitted some information here and there but, I don't know.. I don't think he means to cause trouble."

But the expression he made when he was looking at Saji-kun and his friend, there was definitely something that caught his eye. Something that we didn't see.

"We're going to observe him today Tsubaki." I declared

She nodded in confirmation.

* * *

 **(Saji POV)**

Man, this term began pretty well! It isn't even the second week of classes and I am talking to one of my senpai's who's one of the prettiest girl's in school, Sona kaichou, who says that I have qualities to join the Student Council, which is another cool thing. And I've made a new friend, Lars, who doesn't go to the same school as me but he says that he lives nearby.

We enjoy pretty much the same stuff so we hit it off easily. Right now we're walking back from the game store. We went there to check out the newest shooter that came out, we took longer than I expected because we weren't the only ones who went there searching for this game.

"We were pretty lucky to get these two copys dude." Lars commented

We are crossing the park, it is a shortcut to my way home.

"Damn right we were! The place was crowded, I think that when we left all the copys were sold."

"Hahaha that's very likely." Lars laughs. He's phone then begins to ring.

"Just a moment." He asks.

We stopped in front of the fountain, in the middle of the park. There's only me and Lars right now, since it's getting late. While I wait to Lars to finish his call, I sat on the fountain and grabbed the game box to take a look at it.

"Are you sure?" Lars asked. "Alright then."

He putted his phone in one of his pockets.

"Ready to go?"

"Just a minute." He answered me

He then puts his hand on another pocket, on his hand there's a.. pocket knife?

"Whoa! What are you doing with that?"

In his face appears a grin. He lifts up one of his sleeves, revealing something that looks like a tatoo. There's a bunch of symbols in purple.

"You'll see."

He then cuts his wrist right in that tatoo, which begins to glow in its purple color. He now looks older, way older than a teenager. Shit, he even has beard now!

"What the hell did you do man?!"

He was still grinning at me but now, I could feel hostility coming from him. His whole demeanour changed. He now walks and stands like a military, he's nothing like the boy that was with me in the game store.

I turn back to run from Lars, if that's even his name, but he appears in front of me.

What! What's with this speed!

He grabbs my by the neck, lifting me up in the air.

"It's no use boy. You should just accept your fate." He says, his voice now way deeper than before.

He then throws me to the ground and kicks me in the stomach.

What's with this strength?! If the kick were any stronger I think his foot would pierce me!

I look up to see four black wings sprouting from his back.

Haha, I must be going crazy. Not only did "Lars" magically got older but now he has wings.

"Sorry kid," He says. "Orders are orders."

He raises his left hand and out of nowhere, a yellow spear-looking object appears.

"I'll try to make it fast." He then throws the spear at me.

I try to stand up to dodge but when I begin to move my body I end up coughing blood, my stomach feeling like it's burning.

Shit, is this how I'm going to die?! I didn't even get to have a girlfriend!

When I thought that it was the end, I heard a gunshot and then the spear disintegrated in the air.

"What!" Lars exclaim.

He then looks beyond me.

"Who are you two?" He demands

Someone came to help me?

"I'm so sorry Fallen Angel-san, but I can't have you killing him like that or you'll make a girl cry you know~?"

Oooh! A girl would cry for me? I hope it's a cute one.

I turn around and to my surprise, I see the two new students from my school. That one was at the Student Council this evening! Holy shit, one of them is holding a revolver! That's ilegal, but then again it did save me..

The one that I saw this evening turns to me

"Sorry that you ended up caught in this mess dude. Don't worry, we'll take it from here."

"What are y-"

I was going to ask him what he was talking about but I suddenly felt strength leave my body. All that I saw was black.

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

Good. Now that he went to sleep I can chat with the Fallen Angel.

"I'll ask again, who are you two?"

"We're his classmates."

"Don't play with me!" He said angrily

"I don't understand, we're telling the truth. What I want to know is why are you trying to kill a Sacred Gear user, I thought Azazel was against such actions."

"That is none of your bussiness brat!"

"Ara, are you perhaps acting under someone elses orders?"

The Fallen Angel tensed up after hearing me. It seems that Azazel's control over his subordinates isn't absolute.

"Quiet or I'll kill you!"

He charged two more light spears in his hands but were destroyed with Nero's Blue Rose. He was once more shocked to see his weapons dealt with so easily.

"Settle down and answer our questions crow." Nero said

The Crow jumped back to gain distance and at the same time, another Fallen Angel appeared, four winged as well.

"I'm afraid you both will have to die." Lars declared

"I'll deal with our new guest." Nero stated

"Sure, go nuts on him."

"What is your name?" I asked the crow that was with Saji

"..Lars."

"I see, how about we see how our companions will deal with each other first?"

Lars stared at me for a brief moment before relaxing his posture.

"That's fine by me, you're the one that will have to face two enemies at once anyway."

"Is that so?" I asked

"Even if your friend has a weapon that wins against our light spears, my companion is capable of creating more than two spears at once, I doubt that your friend has the skill to deal with all of them at once." He explained

"Are you that confident that you will win?"

He nodded in confirmation. Heh, I guess we'll have to wait and see.

"Ha! You'll regret coming here boy!" The crow taunted Nero, who simply stood still, resting his revolver in his shoulder.

The Fallen Angels spread his wings and began to fly.

"Let's see how you fare against six spears at once." He spoke while still rising in the air.

He stopped at a point where he believe that Nero wouldn't be able to hit him with his revolver and began to charge his spears. After a few seconds, he stopped concetrating when he heard gunshots, four of them.

He began to feel an acute pain and then started to fall. For a moment he didn't understood what happened, he tried to flap his wings but the only response he got was pain. Horrified, he look at his wings to see in each of them bullet holes, blood dripping from them.

He hit the ground with his back, making a small crater. Silence reigned after his fall. When he tried to stand up, he noticed that the boy was now standing in front of him.

With his right hand, Nero grabbed the Fallen Angel by the head, covering his face with his palm and lifting him up.

"Goodbye." He said, to which the crow began to struggle to get out of his grip.

Nero squeezed the Fallen Angel's head like a fruit, the crushing sound reaping the silence of the night and ending the fight.

Lars stared shocked at the sight of his companion being killed so easilly.

"So what are you going to do now Lars? Are you going to answer my questions or are you going to end up like your friend?" I asked him

Lars once again jumped back to gain more distance, using every once of his magical power to create his strongest spear. He then threw it at Issei.

Issei sidestepped to dodge the spear and when it was going to pass him, he grab it with one of his hands.

Lars had a blank expression, not knowing what to think of the situation. The boy simply caught his spear and now is examinating it. After looking it for a minute, he nodded, looking satisfated with the spear. Issei stared at Lars and showed him a grin.

He aimed at Lars the spear and before throwing it, he infused some of his power in it, changing the spear's color to black.

The Fallen Angel focused on the spear, ready to dodge whenever the boy decided to throw it.

But before he could react Issei's arm became a blur. When he saw his hand clearly again, it was empty.

"Eh?"

He finally felt that something was wrong after hearing the sound of something dripping. When he looked down to his chest, he saw the his spear piercing him.

Lars fell on his knees, coughing large amounts of blood on the ground.

"M-monster.." He said before dying.

* * *

 **(Sona POV)**

When I told Tsubaki that we would follow Hyoudou-kun, it was because I thought that something was off.

But I had no idea that something like this would happen, and the strength of this two is something that I didn't expected, for them to be able to handle four winged Fallen Angels this easily..

What surprised me the most was without a doubt Hyoudou-kun. He said that he was half devil, yet he held in his hand a light spear. And for his brother to kill someone like that, his raw strength must be absurd. He definitely didn't told me everything today, which should increase my waryness of him but, oddly, it only increased my interest in him.

"Come with me Tsubaki."

We both walked towards the brothers.

As we approached them, Angelo-kun looked at us with his stoic expression, as if seeing us here is of no suprise to him. Hyoudou-kun on the other hand when he saw us, he smile at us. Uh, that smile of his, I can feel my face heating up.

"Hello there Sitri-senpai and Shinra-senpai." He greeted us.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun." I said while looking the aftermath of their skirmish."How did you know that Saji-kun was being targeted? We didn't notice any movements from the Fallen Angels."

"So you saw our fight?" He asked.

I nodded in confirmation

"Is there anything you'd like to ask about?"

He's testing us, to see if we're going to try to press him for answers.

"No, for now I'll trust in what you told me this evening Hyoudou-kun."

His expression didn't change, but I could see in his eyes a bit of surprise.

"Alright, then it should be faster to explain."

He walked an kneeled in front of the Fallen Angel that he killed, grabbed his arm and raised his sleeve. He showed us symbols encarved on the deceased's wrist. My eyes grew wide with surprise becuase I have never seen anything like this in all magic books I've read.

"Do you know what it is Hyoudou-kun?" He nodded

"These are very old glyphs, it's pretty rare to see then nowadays. The sequence used on him was to completely hide his presence. I bet the other one has it as well." He explained

"And how do you know all this?"

"Remember that I told you that aside from us two, there's one more person back at my place?"

"I do remember."

"He knows all about this kind of glyph, so he thaught some of it, it's harder than your everyday magic." He finished explaining.

"Could you teach me some of those glyphs?" I asked him

Hyoudou-kun started to rub the back of his head, pondering.

"Well I can try but for anything too advanced you're going to ask Ashiya."

"Excellent!" I almost screamed

Tsubaki sweatdropped seeing her [King] so excited. Her eyes were almost shining.

"So what would you like to do with Saji-kun?" He asked, looking over the unconscious boy.

"We'll take care of him. I'm going to take this chance to talk about the supernatural and ask him if he wants to join my peerage."

"Alright then. Oh, by the way, even if it's earlier than I planned let me formally introduce you two senpais to my brother, Nero Angelo.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." He said with a small bow.

""Likewise Angelo-kun."" We both said

We lifted Saji of the ground and before going back, I turned to Hyoudou-kun.

"Hyoudou-kun.." I started."Would you be interested in joining the Student Council?"

Everyone but Nero was surprised by her proposal.

"Oh? But I thought that only those that joined your peerage were a part of it."

"Well, in theory yes. But since I will be dealing with you, as you said, I thought that this way would be more effective. I won't put you in any major post, it would probably be something like an assistant." I explained

He tilted his head with his eyes closed.

"Humm.. sure why not."

A smile appeared in my face. "Great then, tomorrow after class please stop by the Student Council."

"See you tomorrow then Kaichou."

* * *

 **(Azazel POV)**

I decided to come to Kuoh after receiving a report from Kalawarner and Raynare that there were other Fallen Angels in their area. The thing is, aside from their assignment, I didn't authorized any other and in their report also said that their backup, two other Fallen Angels, disappeared when they were supposed to be watching a kid with a Sacred Gear.

To my surprise I founded this kid being watched by Lars, who had rarely showed up in the Grigori lately and what's worst, he was going to kill the brat.

I was going to step in and help the kid but it seems that Raynare and Kalawarner targets were faster. They're definitely strong, but seems they aren't a threath to us, otherwise they would've done something to those two girls already.

But Raynare's target is something quite peculiar, what he did in the fight is uncommon to say the minimum.

Right know I'm watching as the two say goodbye to those two devil girls, from a good distance and erasing my aura.

I grabbed a purple jewel from my jacket and smirk.

Well I guess after taking care of the body's of those two I'll head back to the Grigori to continue my research on artificial Sacred Gears.

I widen my eyes when I felt ominious feeling. When I looked around to see what is was I narrow my eyes this time. Raynare's kid is staring at from the same place were he was talking with the devils.

When he saw that I noticed him, he show me a smile and blinked his eyes. When he opens them again my expression change to that of surprise and shock. One of his eyes is now red with a black slit pupil and his other eye is golden with a white slit pupil. He them turns away and begins to walk away with his brother.

Whatever that kid is, I'm sure that I've never seen anything like him. Forget leaving him to Raynare, I have to find out what he is.

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

"Ashiya, we will be receiving visit in a couple of minutes."

We just arrived home. After my little stare contest with Azazel I doubt that he will resist not following us.

"Oh, and who will be coming?" Ashiya asked

"The Governor General of the Fallen Angel."

"Ah I see, Azazel will-" Ashiya's eyes widen. "HUH? Why is Azazel coming here? It has been only two days that you boys started in this town and you already caught the attention of the leader of one of the factions?!"

"It couldn't be helped Ashiya. I know you haven't seen him in a long time, so that's a plus right? To see an old friend?" I say raising my hands.

Ashiya let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll prepare a barrier around the house just in case."

A few minutes have passed. The three left the door unlocked and semi-open, to show to Azazel that it was okay to come inside the house.

Me and Nero are sitting in the sofa while Ashiya was in a chair. We began to hear footsteps in the corridor and soon after Azazel appeared.

"You know, even in a good neighborhood it isn't wise to leave the door unlocked." Azazel said

"Duly noted Governor-san." I answered. I gesture to him to take a sit

"So you know who I am and what I am. Would you mind telling about yourselves?" He asked

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."

"Nero Angelo."

Azazel shook his head. "That's not what I asked about."

"Ara Azazel, it seems that even after all those years you're still the same impatient person." Ashiya commented

Azazel turned his gaze to Ashiya. He was about to say something but stopped himself. His eyes grew wide of shock.

"You're Alciel!"

"The one and only."

"How are you alive? After one of the last battles of The Great War Michael was sure that you died."

"Well he's mistaken." Ashiya said as he served everyone the tea he had prepared before hand.

"To answer your question," Ashiya started, waving his hand in my direction. "this here is my master."

Azazel expression changed to an angry one.

"Don't play games with me Alciel! Although your death may have been a bit uncertain, Satan's death is as real as God's death."

Ashiya drank his tea calmly.

"I know. But I didn't say he was Satan, only forgot to add that he was my new master."

"You always declared that your only master was Satan, he can't be your master unless-"

Azazel face was once more a mixture of surprise and shock.

Oh I think he finally understood.

"So you're the Taboo Child.." He said while observing me

Ashiya expression turned to a serious one

"Azazel-"

"You better take that back crow."

Nero spoke up, cutting Ashiya off. Although he still had his stoic expression, his tone was agressive and started to leak some of his aura while glaring at Azazel.

I put one of my hands on Nero's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I meant no offence." Azazel quickly apologize

"None taken." I answer.

"So, what brings you three here?" Azazel asked

"Firstly, you did saw today that some of your subordinates are acting independently right?" I asked him. He nodded in confirmation.

"Before you came here, did you checked the marks on their wrist? I did go through the trouble of ripping their sleeves for you to see it."

"I saw it." He answered.

"I'm afraid to say but there's a chance that some of the Grigori personel may be plotting against you." I stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Aside from those two being there on their own will, you know that those glyphs aren't something easy to find."

Azazel nodded.

"Turns out that there's also a high chance that the person we are looking for might be in cahoots with these Fallen Angels. He is someone who Alshiya knows very well and it's pratically a master in the usage of those glyphs."

Azazel turned to Alshiya with a concerned expression

"Alciel, you don't mean to tell that he's alive as well?"

"..Yes I do Azazel."

Azazel closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his hands, cleary shaken by what he heard.

After he opened his eyes and looked at us, I showed him a smirk.

"It's just like that Azazel-san."

"We're looking for the original Lucifer."

 **A/N:** **Whats up guys? I hope you find this chapter enjoyable and if possible please leave a review or send me a PM, whatever's easier for you guys. It's always nice to know your opinion, even if it's only critics, feel free to speak up your mind. Also, if you have any ideas regarding the title, feel free to suggest, I don't know if this one is good. As I said earlier, I'm already working on the next chapter of my other fic but I don't intend to take a long time to post here as well. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the different series inserted here.**

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

"You know, when I woke up today, a lot of things went through my mind. But the idea of a possible civil war in the Grigori definitely wasn't among them. Kinda ruined my day." Azazel said, slumping down on the armchair

"Sorry about that." I said. Though, I'd take having a bad day over risking being stabbed in the back.

While Nero didn't showed any reaction, Ashiya shook his head in disaproval of Azazel's antics.

"I wouldn't take this news so lightly Azazel. If we are correct on our assumption, you know as well as I do that a lot of your subordinates would rally under Lucifer, after all he's both feared and respect among the factions and unfortunately, not everyone enjoys peace." Ashiya said

"... Then what course of action you would suggest to me, 'Supreme General'?" The Governor inquired

Ashiya ignored the jab and closed his eyes while resting his chin on his hand. We waited for him to figure out Azazel's best course of action, but after a while the antecipation was quickly boring the three of us.

"Might as well do something productive as we wait for the old man get his engine running." Nero stated as he stood up

Well, he's not wrong but he could have phrased it more subtly.

Ashiya was still in the same position, but after Nero's comment his eyebrown was twitching furiously.

"Ma ma, cut Ashiya some slack. It has been some time since anyone asked or he needed to give his opinion on this type of matter." I said, trying to help his self esteem, only for me to deadpan at the frown that appeared on Ashiya's face. A lone tear rolling off his eye afterwards.

Ah! I'm sorry Ashiya, I promisse to indulge you by listening to you talk about "my future army" that you'll lead.

Azazel was doing his best to not laugh at his old friend but seeing his frown deepening, he decided to see what his other two hosts were doing while waiting.

\\\

I was on the kitchen gathering plates and such for the dinner that would be made after this little meeting was over. I stopped when I heard a knocking on the wall.

Azazel was standing by the door. "Do you mind if I grab something to drink?"

"Feel free to do so." I answered

Azazel gave me thanks and moved towards the fridge and grabbed one of Ashiya's beers.

After taking a sip from the can, his expression changed to a surprised one.

"Never would have guessed that Alciel would be one that buys good drinks." He stated

"Well, when you have a long life, you have time to develope this kind of thing." I argued

"Point taken." He conceded as he rested on the sink. "Back at the park, that was quite the battle. Although it would have been nice if those two didn't end up dead."

"Sorry about that. They weren't going to surrender so if we simply turned tail, we could have end up looking a bit suspicious to the two heiress."

Azazel nodded in uderstanding. "I figured it could be something like that. Still, while not close to the strongest, those two weren't exactly foot soldiers you know. Makes me wonder how strong you two kids are." He said with a grin.

I scratched my cheek. "Well, you know-"

"Life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for us."

Now standing at the door was Nero with his headphone resting on his neck.

Doing something productive my ass.

"What he said." I added

Azazel shifted his gaze between Issei and Nero's covered right arm.

"I can imagine it." He said with a serious expression, but in his eyes there was a glint of sympathy. "Regarding the two of my subordinates that are with you at school, I'd like to ask you a favor."

He paused as he took another sip from the beer.

"Would you two keep an eye on them?"

"They can't take care of themselves?" Nero asked curiously

Azazel shrugged his shoulders. "They've seen their share of battles, but, for now at least, they're more suited for undercover situations then head on confrontations. Even more if Lucifer is involved."

"And I don't really feel like losing anyone else that depends on me so its better to be on the safe side."

A smile appeared on my face. Even with his carefree atitude, he cares a great deal for his subordinates. He's just like Ashiya said once.

I looked at Nero, to see what hes opinion on the matter was. As soon as he catched me staring, he gave a small nod.

"Alright, we'll look out for them." I said while rubbing my neck

"Thank you." The Governor said with a small bow of his head.

"Moving onto another matter..." He said, staring each of us at a time

The three of us remained in this silence for a while. Azazel's stare could only indicate that what he was about to say was important, at each passing moment the tension in the kitchen only grew.

"So..." He started, as we unconsciously held our breath. "... how many are you two hogging for yourselves?"

...

""Eh?""

Azazel's face dropped at our answer, a second latter regaining it's intensity with a lecherous smile. "Don't give me that half assed answer! You two aren't as innocent as you may seem, I've seen the results that you two pulled off!" He said fervorously

"...I have no idea of what you're talking about." Nero said as he crossed his arms and I nodded in agreement.

"Bullshit!" Azazel declared while clenching his fist, smashing the can in his hand. With his other hand he pointed at Nero.

"Starting with you kid! I haven't seen in a long time someone using so well the cold shoulder approach. Every time I see Kalawarner back at the Grigori, she's racking her brains trying to come up with ways to make you speak more than a handful of words to her! Good job!" Azazel declared, giving him a thumbs up.

I could hear Nero grumbling something like "it's not like I want the attention anyway".

Yeah right, you would make tsundere's proud.

"And you!" He said pointing towards me with a grin. "You're quite the package as well. Those angelic charms of yours that already puts you in the good graces of most women with ease, its almost cheating! And not only that, as a bonus you're sympathetic and have a silver tongue of sorts. Raynare nowadays looks like a love struck teenager, she won't stop daydreaming about you sometimes! It still feels like you're cheating but a win is a win!" He stated, giving me thumbs up as well.

So that's their real names huh? Good to know.

"But it seems like both of you won't stop there, it looks like you're gunning for the devil heiress now, I have to say that's-"

Azazel noticed something. As he talked about how they've won the girls over, Nero was trying to not let his eyebrown twitch, but it still moved in the slightest and after he crossed his arms over his chest, his left hand was gripping his arm.

Issei on the other hand, had beads of sweat trailling from his forehead and one of his feet kept tapping on the floor.

A knowing grin appeared on his face.

"...Could it be that you two are denying it because if that was the case, you guys would have hell to pay to some other lady? Or more than one?"

At this point both me and Nero were sweating profusely at his guesses. We glanced at each other, silently asking for the other to come up with a way to escape his interrogation. As we bid for time by keeping our silence, Azazel's grin only grew as he watched our reaction.

"I got it!" Ashiya shouted from the living room, causing me and Nero to jump in surprise

"You two hiding something? Come on, you can tell Uncle Azaz-"

""No."" We both said

Azazel rested his chin on his hand, closed his eyes and began to nod sagely.

"I see, I see. It would be that bad huh?"

We tensed up once more, causing Azazel to laugh.

"Alright, I wont pry anymore... for now. Let's go see what Alciel came up with."

We walked back to the living room, Ashiya was still sitting at the same spot, his face beaming with a smile.

"So, what did you decided?" I asked

Ashiya quickly stood up and walked toward us. "I'm glad you asked Issei-sama."

Uh... you're welcome?

Ashiya turned to Azazel. "First you should try finding out who those two crows that were at the park have been close recently, which of the Grigori leaders they used to answer for and also their whereabouts before coming to Kuoh. From that you should be able to create a pattern and should look to see if anyone else fits in it. Lastly, I dont need to tell the importance of keeping this possible situation a secret, if you are to say to anyone a thing about, pick someone who you wholeheartedly trust." He explained calmly

"So, after so long, how did I fared in my analisys?" Ashiya asked, clearly proud of himself

Nero and Azazel looked at each other, and for a moment, an evil glint appeared in both their eyes, followed by a nod from both.

... I should consider buying some soothing pills for Ashiya. He may need it after the onslaught that is to follow.

"That's it?" Nero started

"You came up with pretty basic stuff you know." Azazel followed

Ashiya proud expression fell and he staggered. But it wasn't over.

"Even with all this time to think about, that's what a hardened general is capable of?" Nero continued, making Ashiya fall to the ground on his knees.

"You know," Azazel paused, causing Ashiya to look up expectantly.

"This might as well be considered a waste of time." He finished, landing the final blow. Ashiya was practically coughing blood on the ground.

I gave a sigh at their antics. It was bad enough when it was only Nero, now that he has backup..

I then felt something tugging my leg. I jumped in surprise at the site of Ashiya hugging my leg while bawling his eyes out.

"ISSEI-SAMAAA!(sob) I'm not useless right? Don't leave meee!" He said admist his sobbing, while still hugging my leg as a lifeline.

"Calm down Alshiya, stop talking nonsense alright?" I said, trying to calm him down.

I look back to the two culprits, who were laughing at the scene.

Oi! It's great seeing you two bonding, but stop ganging up on Ashiya!

"Hahaha, that's great and all but I need to go back to deal with the aftermath of your little skirmish." He declared after laughing for a while

That caused me and Nero to tense up and listen to Azazel attentively.

"Relax, I'll tell that those two were in the wrong for moving without my approval and risking the mission of two comrades and I'll try my best to keep you guys away from the spotlight."

"Well, I'll be going now, thanks for the advice Alciel, I'll be sure to keep you updated on the situation."

After that he left us with the sobbing Alshiya.

"Come on Ashiya, he even thanked you for what you said. No need to be like that."

He seemed to recover his composure after that.

"You're right Issei-sama(snif)." He said now on his feet. "How about I make us dinner?"

I nod in agreement. We watch as Ashiya goes towards the kitchen and disappears of our sight.

"... At least in that we know for sure that he's good." Nero ads.

Of course.

Not soon after we hear a scream from the kitchen followed by some crying. I pinch the brigde of my nose.

Yeah, definitely buying those pills.

\\\

 **(Azazel POV)**

Today sure was full of suprises. Although not all of them necessarily good but even then, knowing that both Alciel and Lucifer are alive takes the trophy.

"Heh, that idiot. He didn't changed at all."

Even after all this time and everything he lost, he remained the same person.

I stopped walking and turned my gaze to the sky.

"... **Taboo Child** huh."

My expression hardened as I thought about that Issei kid. I doubt that he doesn't know what this name means, if he's friend reaction earlier was any indication, makes me wonder how he's able to smile and act like that.

"Tch, seriously, sometimes I just don't get what the Old Man was thinking." While rubbing the back of my head, I resumed making my way to headquarters.

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

The day started normally, this time without the fallen angel duo, it seems that Azazel called them back for now. Probably to tell about the other two that we dealt with, without mentioning that it was us they fought, of course. I was now in the classroom wating for the sensei to arrive.

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudou Issei?"

I turn to see who called me and was met with a rather tall girl with shoulder-length blue hair and dark blue eyes, definitely pretty but some may consider her a tomboy by appearance.

"Yes that would be me."

The girl then gave me a smile while extending her hand. "I'm Tsubasa Yura, third year. Its a pleasure to meet you Issei-kun."

I take her hand while giving her a smile as well. "The pleasure is all mine Yura-senpai."

A pink hue quickly appeared in her cheeks.

' _H-his hand is so warm... and his s-smile..'_ She thought

"So what can I do for you?" I asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"I-I'm with Student Council and Kaichou asked to come and invite you to lunch at our room at the break so that she can tell what your duties for the day would be, if possible."

Hell broke loose in the classroom. When the boys who were paying attention to our conversation heard that Sona invited me for lunch, they lost their minds.

"Are you fricking serious?!"

"What the fuck dude?! It hasn't even been a week and not only a girl declared to him but now he's in the good graces of our Kaichou?!"

"Death to all pretty boys!"

I ignored the vicious shouts of the male population and nodded to Tsubasa.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, I'll go tell Kaichou. See you later." She said before leaving

I look back at the classroom, the boys still shouting their lungs out in denial and the sensei that just arrived started to try to calm down the group, but not before glancing at me and quickly looking away with a small smile.

I gave a sigh. Not one normal day since we arrived here, heh.

\\\

I found myself in front of the door that lead to the Student Council room, something that seems its going to become routine. As the day went by, I realized that while Azazel was covering for us on his side, I forgot that both Sona and her [Queen] had seen the fight, meaning they both saw someone that said to them to be half devil grab a light spear and didn't be harmed by it. For now I can only hope that if her superiors asked her anything about what happened she omitted the part about me.

I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Ah Issei-kun, please come in." Sona greeted

"Hello Kaichou. How was your day up until now?"

Sona gave a tired sigh. "Busy, to say the least. I'll fill you in on the details but first allow me to introduce you to my peerage."

"You've already met Tsubaki, my [Queen] and Tsubasa, one of my [Rook]."

Tsubaki gave a small nod and Tsubasa showed him a grin and a thumbs up.

"It's good to see you two again." I said while giving them a smile, causing Tsubaki to look away, trying to hide the small blush and Tsubasa to fidget.

Sona slightly narrowed her violet eyes seeing the reaction of the two and thought that she didn't like what she saw but didn't pursue the idea. She continued presenting her peerage.

"These are my [Bishop], Momo Hanakai Reya Kusaka, both are third years."

Both were well endowed, Momo had white hair and blue-green eyes and Reya had long brown hair that ended in two short braids and had eyes with matching colors. The two [Bishop] were waving at Issei as Sona presented them.

"This here is my only [Knight] for the moment, Tomoe Meguri, third year as well."

Tomoe had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She raised her arm above her head and began to wave it.

"Hi there~." She greeted

"Next, this one of my [Pawn], Ruruko Nimura, second year."

Ruruko had brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes that matched with her two hair clips and her striped stockings. She shyly waved at Issei.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said, still smiling.

"And lastly, you've already met him unofficially, my other [Pawn], Genshirou Saji, second year as well."

"Hey there. Thanks for saving my as- uh, hide the other day." Saji said while walking towards Issei and extending his hand, having changed midway his wording thanks to Sona's slight glare.

"You're welcome. Glad to see you here." I said as I shook his hand.

"Well, after you see this side, it's kind of hard to stay away." He said

"Now," Sona said, getting our attention. "How about we lunch and then I'll tell you your duties among other things during a chess match?" She asked, her eyes glinting when she mentioned chess.

"Sounds like a plan." I said before taking a seat on a oval table with the rest of the group.

During lunch, the conversation was usually lead by Tomoe and Saji, both seemed to be the more proactives of the group, the rest of the peerage and me would only talk when spoken to, otherwise we were only paying attention.

Sona was silently observing the interaction between her peerage and her newest kohai.

Having finished eating, we moved to the other table were the chess board was waiting, its pieces already in place.

"Your duties for the day will only be helping Saji collect class sheets regarding student attendance from the teachers. Like I said yesterday, officially, you're not a full-fledged member of the Student Council, so any activities you partake on our behalf, you will have one of the members along side you, understood?" Sona said while moving one of her pawns, her tone matching the weight of her station as kaichou.

"Loud and clear." I answer, moving one of my rooks.

"Good," Her tone returned to her usual one. "Regarding the events of yesterday, the higher ups received an... interesting answer from the Fallen Angel faction."

"How so?" I asked while thinking my nest move

"They basically said that those two were here of their own accord, so they won't take any drastic measures. Also, I've been questioned about what I know and seen of the ocurred."

I stopped moving my knight and looked directly into Sona's eyes.

If the topic at hand wasn't of such importance, Sona was sure that she wouldn't be able to stare at Issei's brown eyes without blushing.

"Oh? Is that so?"

We kept silently staring at each other for a while, causing the remaining people inside the room to look at us anxiously.

"...I reported that me and Tsubaki were the ones that dealt with the two fallen." She finally said, which surprised me

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you lie to them?"

"I thought that you would like to keep a low profile, given the little 'trick' you pulled against them admist your fight."

"You're right." I said, bowing my head in thanks. "So... what exactly will your help on this matter cost me?"

"I thought something along the lines of a favor." She said after making her move

So she had already thought of what to ask of me? Ugh, a favor? That's a bit broad...

I looked back at Sona, who usually had a stoic mask, now seemed like a child waiting to gain her birthday present, her eyes almost twinkling with expectation.

"Alright, a favor it is." I conceded while scratching the back of my head

A small smile appeared on her face. "Excellent." The smile quickly faded. "What are you're thoughts on the two female fallen that have been accompanying you and your brother? There's a possibility that they were together with the ones from yesterday."

"Don't worry about them. They're only here to observe." I quickly shot down Sona's theory

Sona raised an eyebrown at his answer. "And how do you know that?" She asked curiously

"The old man that's with us have a few connections, so he looked into the case." Not exactly a lie.

Sona stared at me like a person stared at an unfinished puzzle. "You're full of mysteries aren't you?" She said while picking her queen.

I gave a chuckle in response. "Only way to make me interesting." I joked while taking one of her bishop's.

' _I beg to differ.'_ Sona thought.

"Issei-kun, about those glyphs you showed me yesterday," She started while adjusting her glasses. "I'd like you to teach them to me." She stated bluntly

I looked at her once more and saw her determination in wanting to learn about the glyphs in her eyes.

As she tried to keep her expression neutral under his gaze, Sona hoped that he didn't catch her intention of having a legitimate reason to spend more time with him.

"That's what you want to spend your favor in?" I asked hopefully

Sona shook her head. "I had asked the if you could teached me yesterday and you had agreed, so now its more of remembering the compromisse rather then requesting."

Uhg, I did say something like that didn't I? Tch, looks like I'll keep owing her a favor after all. Oh well, it was worth the shot.

"Well, it's true but I'm pretty sure that I also said that for anything more advanced on the matter you'd have to go to Ashiya becau-"

BASH!

I looked towards Sona, who was now standing with both her hands resting at the table and her chair knocked down on the floor. Her eyes were slightly widened.

"Ashiya is the one that lives with you and your brother correct?" I nodded

"Then would it be possible for him to teach me? I could go to your house for it to be less of a inconvenience." She eagerly inquired

Sona's peerage were in the very least surprised at her [King] actions. They couldn't believe the usually calm and collected heiress would act like that, especially Tsubaki, she had only seen this kind of forwardness of Sona when she was trying to deal with her sister's antics and with good reason to do so.

I wondered on what to do as I looked at the eager girl in front of me. On one hand, I'm hesitant on agreeing because it may cause a bigger risk of her finding out the truth about us but on the other hand, poor Ashiya would enjoy having another pupil to teach, he was always happy when teaching or training me when I was little.

I gave a sigh. "Sure, I'll tell you whenever he's free to teach you."

Sona was able to keep contain her reaction to the positive answer on the outside, but on the inside it was like fireworks were fired.

She put her chair in its original place and sat. "Thank you."

They then continued their chess match while the others were still stunned at what happened before.

\\\

 **(Nero POV)**

I was walking through the academy campus, looking for a good place to relax and listen to music. Preferably away other students, since them I wouldn't have to hear boys muttering empty threaths or girls wondering if they should ask me out.

As I reach the more open space of the campus, I look around searching for a spot with the biggest shade to hide from the sun.

I stop when I see a group of boys close to a tree. By their looks they seem to be first years. As I keep looking, I notice that they're actually making a circle in front of someone. They begin to laugh while one of them pointed towards the person.

"Really?"

I wondered outloud as I see who's inside the circle. One of the Gremory girl's peerage member. It was the small first year with short white hair with loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She was sitting against the tree.

"Hey come on say something!"

"Wow, she really looks like a mascot haha!"

"Why did you bleached your hair weirdo?"

So that's whats going on, they're making fun of the girl. But there's no point in doing it, she's completely tuning them out, focusing on eating her lunch. She's not even looking at them, her eyes-!

I unknowingly clenched my teeth. Her eyes, they're completely void of emotions, as if it were a black hole. How long since I haven't seen eyes like those...

I began rubbing with my thumb the ring that I use on my index finger of my left hand. When I realize what I'm doing, I raise my hand and stare at figure that's engraved on the ring. By looking at it already angers me as I recall my failures..

"Tch!"

I began walking towards the tree as the boys started laughing again. I stop behind the one that seems to be leading the group and hit the back of his head with a flick, causing him to cry in pain and rest his hand on the were I hit him.

"I don't know whats your deal, but you're better-!" He began saying as he turned around, but stopped when he had to raise his head to look at me.

As I keep staring him down, whatever anger he had and confidence his group had on him were gone as they cowered away from me.

"Beat it." I ordered coldly

The group nodded profusely before going away, but the same guy that I flicked started mumbling

"She'll see what I'll do another time."

I grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back to where he was and raised him until his face was at the same height as mine, causing his feet dangle in the air.

The rest of the first years were terrified by now of Nero, not even considering taking a step to help his friend. Although she didn't showed, Koneko was surprised by the ease that he had in lifting the leader of the group.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I heard you right so let me check real quick. You said you that she wont see you doing this again at any time **right**?"

The boy now wanted nothing more than run away crying like a baby. He began nodding and stuttering that he would leave her alone.

Satisfied with the state of the 'bully', I threw him in the direction of his group and saw them run for their lives.

...

"... You didn't need to do this." I heard a small detached voice.

I turned around to see the girl still at the same spot, holding her lunch bag, her void-like eyes now focused on me.

"Do you mind if I rest here?" I asked with the same tone, while pointing to the ground near the tree, where its shade still reached.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she exchanged glances between me and where I pointed and shook her head.

I lay down, grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears, pressed the play button on my cellphone, rested one hand at the back of my head and the other at my midsection and closed my eyes.

For a while there was only the beat of the music, until I felt something poking me on my left shoulder. I took the headphone off my left ear.

"What?"

No answer.

I then opened my left eye to see what was it about and saw the petite girl looking at me, one of her hands extended towards me with its fist closed.

I raised my left hand and let under her hand. She opened her hand and from there fell a candy of the size of a cookie.

Still with only one eye open, I looked at her again with a raised eyebrown and saw her looking at me expectantly.

I take one last look at the candy before throwing it in my mouth.

"Huh, good stuff." I say before going back to listening music.

"hum." Koneko agreed while nodding and picked up another candy to eat.

From afar, Rias watched from a window with a fond smile the interaction between her [Rook] and the kohai that she was trying to get a hold of.

"Buchou," Kiba said as he entered the room. "Do you need me for something?"

"No, it seems that it was already settled." Rias said, not moving her gaze away from the two resting under the tree.

' _Perhaps I should leave this matter to Koneko.'_ She thought.

\\\

 **(Issei POV)**

"I got to thank you again for last night man, if you two didn't arrived the time you did I'd probably be a goner." Saji thanked me for the tenth time today as we walked out of a first year classroom after grabbing the student sheet. We've already collected most of the sheets only missing the one from my class and another one from the first year. Since there's basically only us and the teachers that are in their classrooms at the school we're able to speak about such things without worrying about someone hearing us.

"It's fine dude. I'm glad we were able to get there in time."

"So am I. But still, even with that hit that Lars gave me, I don't think I was at the point of passing out." He said while pondering

Yeah that one's on me, if I left you awake, things could have gotten messy.

"And you brother, carrying that badass revolver. I was surprise when I noticed that his shot destroyed the spear."

"Well his revolver definitely isn't your everyday gun."

He nodded as we continue to walk through the halls.

"...Does he walks around with that thing, like a cowboy?" He suddenly asked

I almost fell to the ground laughing as the image of Nero dressed like a cowboy from old western movies crossed my mind.

"N-no he doesn't. When he doesn't need it, he keeps it in a pocket dimension of his."

Saji eyes widened in shock. "What?! Are you serious? That's awesome man!"

"It is pretty cool." I agreed. "So, how many pieces did Sona had to use on you?"

Saji stopped walking behind me, making stop as well and turn back. His face beamed with a proud smile and he hit his chest with his fist.

"It took 4 [Pawn] pieces to reincarnate me!"

I raise my eyebrowns. "That's quite a lot. You must have a strong Sacred Gear."

Saji shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know that yet since I haven't unlocked it as of now. Kaichou said she would show me how to do it next week. Will you be there to see what I get as well?" He asked, raising his fist towards Issei

Saji started to talk with Issei out of gratitude at first moment, but he quickly ended up enjoyed talking with him, so he wanted his new friend to be there.

"Sure, I just hope your Sacred Gear isn't as weird as your taste in girls." I teased while fistbumping him.

"Don't jinx it man!" he said before registering what Issei said. "Hey, wait a minu-"

He stopped his rant as the sound of heels hitting the floor were becoming increasingly louder. Before them appeared one of the remaining teachers, Issei's teacher to be exact.

"Oh, Genshirou-kun, evening." She greeted, to which Saji waved in response

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Issei.

"H-hello Issei-kun. W-what are you doing here at this hour?" She asked shyly

Saji was now confused. What was this different treatment that she was giving to Issei?

"Evening Sensei. I'm still at school because I'm part of the Student Council. We're going through the classes to pick up the students sheets."

"Oh. I see." She said. She sounded... disappointed?

She handed over the sheet in her hand to Saji, her eyes still locked in me while passing through us.

"See you in class tomorrow Issei-kun." And then she left

...

"Okay dude, what the hell was that?!" Saji demanded

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said while starting to walk away

"What do you mean you don't know? Hey, don't leave talking alone! You've got to learn to share, you know?!" He said, following me

* * *

As Friday began, me and Nero were making our way to school. As we walked I was streching myself to get the sleep of my body.

"Issei-kun!"

"Nero-kun!"

We hear some familiar voices calling us.

"It was good while it lasted." Nero declared

I gave a chuckle. He sounds like an old man sometimes.

I turn around and see Yuuma or Raynare and Kalawarner, running towards us, both smiling as they approached us.

While Raynare shyly hugged my arm, Kalawarner jumped at Nero, hugging him by his neck.

""Did you missed me?"" Both asked

"Of course."

"No."

Raynare blushed at my answer and Kalawarner poutted before pinching Nero's cheeks.

"Mou. It is not nice to lie right of the bat Nero-kun."

Nero look at me with his cheeks still being pinched, his eyes almost pleading for help. I only shook my head.

You digged your own grave on that one.

"If i chay yesss will you sstop it?" He asked

Kalawarner smiled again. "Of course Nero-kun."

We then continued our walk to school.

"...So why did you guys skipped class yesterday?"

"We had some trouble back at our home." Raynare answered promptly. Azazel hadn't told the two that their targets were aware of the supernatural

"You as well?" Nero the blue haired girl

"Yes, after all, we share an apartment."

"I see."

We remained quiet for a while, until I noticed Raynare with a troubled look.

"What's wrong Yuuma-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, its nothing, I was just thinking on what to do tomorrow."

"What do you mean Yuuma-chan? I thought you would show me around town tomorrow like we agreed."

Raynare tripped and slowly turned her head towards me, her eyes like saucers of surprise.

"Y-you really meant it when you said it that day?" She asked, afraid that she heard it wrong

"Of course I meant it."

Her face seemed to glow as a smile grew on her face before she ran towards me and hugged by the neck this time, smodering me with her not so modest bosom.

Kalawarner watched agaped what happened before her. She couldn't believe Raynare landed a date before her. A thick mark appeared on her forehead when Raynare saw her reaction and gave her friend a smug expression.

She then noticed that Nero was staring at her while her humor constantly shifted. She raised her eyebrowns at him, trying to silently inquire him if he would invite her as well. To her horror, he just turned around and began walking.

I felt sorry for her, but this time there was no other possible answer that Nero would give her.

When we returned home yesterday, Ashiya said that Azazel had contacted him via magic circle and warned him about the backup that came with the two girls disappeared from their post. Meaning that there's a chance they're sidding with the enemy but might still be around town, since no one has any clues of their whereabouts.

So like this, we'll kill two birds with one stone. I'll go on a date with Raynare while Nero will be on the alert to sniff out the missing Fallen Angels. This way we might get a better insight on the situation within the Grigori and what are their plans.

\\\

 **(Ashiya POV)**

Issei-sama and Nero had just left the house, so I was cleaning the place up when again a small communication magic circle appeared near me.

"Yes?"

"... I finished my initial research." Azazel announced tiredly

I took a deep breath and sat on the armchair. "What did you find out?"

I heard him sighing. Must be worst than I thought.

"Among the high ranking officers, it all points towards Kokabiel, but I have no concrete evidence on it."

Okay that was within my expectations.

"I did what you asked, try to create a pattern based on the two that died on the park. And it gave results."

Here we go.

"If this is correct, among the 'foot soldiers', for a lack of a better term, almost half the Grigori personel is compromissed."

I stayed silent for a while, letting the gravity of the situation slowly sink in.

"So, we may really end up facing a civil war of sorts.."

"Just like you said." Azazel said "I'll try to dig more intel while we wait to see if the plan the two kids cooked up gives us something."

"Alright then. Keep me posted. And Azazel,"I said before he ended the circle. "If the worst really does come to happen, I'll deal with Lucifer."

"...You have no doubts that he's mixed in all this don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Well let's hope it won't come to that. When I get anything new I'll let you know."

I stared at the ceiling for a long time, pondering the available options and possible outcomes.

"We may have to call some of them back earlier than I thought."

 **A/N:** **what's up guys? Back with another chapter, in this one, I threw a few hints regarding future characters and future plot points. I hope that after so long that someone is still interested in this fanfic. First, I'd like to once more apologize for the wait, I know it sucks, I'm really sorry. This chapter ended up being smaller than my last ones but I hope you find as enjoyable as the others if not more. If possible please leave a review after reading, since it not only serves as motivation but gives me an idea of what you guys are thinking about the story** **and thanks for those that already did reviewed, fav/follo in the first chapter, I appreciate the time you guys take to read what I write. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from the different series inserted here.**

 **(Issei POV)**

It was now Saturday, close to lunch time as I made my way to the spot that I agreed to meet Raynare for our in anything-but-name date. We agreed to meet near the arcade that recently opened, which was great since I don't really know the city that well yet and it was pretty easy finding this place as its entrance had a huge and flashy signboard. You could also hear the music coming from inside there at almost a block of distance, so yeah, getting lost was the least of my worries.

What worry was currently, among with another one, at the top of my list was if the missing fallen will take the bait and show themselves, and that's if they haven't skipped town. Nero was already watching me and the surroundings, from afar and concealing his presence, of course.

My other worry? Hehe, it may be seems petty given what's at play on the big picture, but still, I hope that my first date, at least being the first consentual one, goes well, as far as possible.

"Issei-kun!"

At one of the ends of the street, I see Raynare almost hopping towards me while smiling excitedly.

It seems like everytime I'm going to meet her, it starts like this... maybe I'm just imagining things.

I wave at her as she neared, stopping at arms length from me to catch her breath.

"Sorry for making you wait, I lost track of time while I was getting ready."

I dismiss her concerns with my hand. "It's fine, really. I've just arrived here as well."

Raynare held her hands behind her back and leaned forward, while looking expectantly at me.

"So, how do I look?"

She was wearing a light pink blouse with a black small skirted dress underneath it **(sorry if the description isn't good enough, just imagine her wearing the same thing as in her date on the anime)**.

And I have to admit, it was refreshing to see her without the school uniform. The colour of her clothes complementing her looks, as it pratically matched her eyes and hair colour.

"You look stunning."

"T-thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She said with a pink hue in her cheeks as she eyed him. He was wearing a red flannel shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath it, both hugging his body and showing his toned physique, along with a pair of jeans and black shoes. Issei and his brother already stood out from the rest of the boys at school while wearing the uniform and today was no different, proving to Raynare that no matter what, he would always act as a beam, atracting and tantalizing those around him. Right now, as they stood by the arcade's entrance, Raynare could notice the glances the women around them would throw his way, some considering if they should approach him. It seems that the bespectacled devil wouldn't be her only problem.

"Since you know the town better than me, where would you like to start?" Breaking Raynare of her musings.

Raynare rested her finger on her chin, as she thought about my question.

Her eyes regained focus after a moment. "How about we start with something else before sightseeing?" She said, pointing towards the arcade

"Really?" I asked with a smirk

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that I can't picture you in a place like this."

"Oh? And what can you picture me doing~?" She asked

Getting blood in your clothes as you pierce your enemies with your spear or something like that.

"Shopping."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong but come on," She agreed and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the arcade's entrance. "I can show you the town afterwards. There's no way you don't like this kind of stuff, every boy does."

"I'm afraid I can't say if I like it or not. I mean, I have an idea of what it is, I just never went to one." I answered, looking at the flashy signboard

Raynare looked at him with wide eyes. Although it isn't impossible, she had never seen a person that hadn't gone once into an arcade. Even back at the Grigori, every once in a while appeared a petition to build one back at the fallen headquarters as an option for "post-mission stress reliever". But even with Azazel passionate support each time, Shemhazai would always shot down the idea.

She looked at Issei as he observed the arcade's entrance as a whole, his eyes filled with curiosity, similar to kid when facing something new.

I felt Raynare began to drag me again. "All the more reason to go, don't you think?" She asked playfully

I gave a chuckle. "I guess it is." I then started walking on my own, following Raynare.

\\\

We were now going to a café that Kalawarner had recommended to Raynare. After we finished at the arcade, we began to walk through the city as Raynare showed me proeminent spots of the town, while occasionally stopping at stores, mostly related to clothing, but I can't deny that it was good seeing Raynare so happy and thrilled as she gave me the tour around town and asked me my opinion on the clothes that she was trying out. I stopped my musings when I noticed Raynare looking at me, a smile blooming when our gazes met.

"What?"

"Just thinking that you seemed to have had fun today, especially at the arcade," A smile of my own beginning to form. "While you failed miserably in the games."

Aaand just like that the the smile was gone.

Although her choice's of words was a bit blunt for my taste, she wasn't exactly lying. It's true what they say, you do learn a new thing everyday. And today I learned that Raynare has a sadist streak in her. When I asked her to go easy on me when we stopped on the first game she choosed, she agreed to do so. Now, that would have been it if not for the sweet smile she gave me, coupled with what it seemed a predatory gleam in her eyes that sent shivers down my spine. Ah yes, at each win, her expression would slightly increase to a delighted one at the sight of the massacre I suffered. I could feel a vein throbbing in my forehead as I remembered her anything-but-sincere apologies after each beating she gave me.

Raynare must have figured out by my expression what I was thinking about because she soon started to giggle, not long after becoming laughter, but not of mocking or anything of the sort. It was a carefree laugh, one only a person would give when they were happy. She brought one of her hands to her mouth, but it did little to nothing at hiding her smile.

Seeing her like this, as if she didn't had a care in the world and smiling brightly, I could only fondly smile at the site.

Having my ass handed to me this afternoon didn't looked bad now.

"To be fair, you did won one of them. A pretty important one at that." She said after calming herself, eyeing the plushie she was holding with her other arm, close to her body.

The claw machine. The only time that I "won" and Raynare lost today. Seeing her almost throwing a fit after one the plushies fell from the crane, I decided to give it a try to not risk her blowing up the poor thing.

Ironically, the plushie that I got for her ended up being a little devil, with a trident in his hand and everything. If that had bothered her even if just a bit, she had done a good job not letting it show as the little devil remained glued to her through out the entire afternoon.

But unfortunatelly, not everything were flowers. Well, it actually varied depending of the viewpoint. From the viewpoint of enjoying a date with a gorgeous girl, knowing that someone is watching you intently from afar isn't exactly nice. And by his lack of discretion it wasn't Nero.

When we started to walk around town that I noticed that there was someone watching the two of us. Whoever it was, as I said before, he wasn't doing much to conceal himself because I could feel the malice aimed at us.

Raynare along the way also noticed our stalker, because sometimes she would make a conflicted expression.

Kind of like the one she was making now.

To tell the truth, I was expecting the stalker to leave after a while, giving Nero his chance to subdue him. But that didn't happened. At one moment when Raynare wasn't talking nor paying attention to me, I took a quick glance towards our little audience.

Standing at the distance was a middle-age looking man. His clothing stood out from others, he was wearing a pale violet trenchcoat, black pants and gloves and to top it off, a black fedora.

Just by taking a quick look at his face I understood why he was still on our trail. While he was quickly alternating his gaze between the two of us,never lasting more than a few seconds, so did the look in his eyes. When his sights were on me, he radiated animosity with a stone like expression. But when shifted his gaze to the young woman at my side, the animosity was replaced by lust.

So the guy basically gave himself up because he barelly can keep it in his pants... Well, like the saying goes, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Now I just need a way to scare him off without letting Raynare kno-

"Could you wait here for a bit Issei-kun? I need to make a call." Raynare asked, a tinge of urgency in her tone.

... Jackpot.

"Sure, take your time." Emphasizing the last part.

After her walking away, I turned back, facing the rogue fallen and locking my gaze with his.

To the guy's credit, when he noticed that he was found out, if he panicked, he hid it pretty well, only narrowing his eyes.

The silent standoff remained for only a moment. He gave me a grin before raising his fedora, as if greeting me. In other words, being found by me didn't worry nor scared him, arrogance at its finest.

Now, THAT is a game I won't lose.

I gave a sigh as I closed my eyes. As a feral grin appeared in my face, I opened my left, staring at the man in the distance and saw his eyes grew wide. Understandable, after all he wasn't looking at the same light brown eye of before, he was now looking at an eye that had a black slit pupil and red iris. I saw as his face blanched and the iris in his eyes trembled slightly.

Dohnaseek had seen his fair share of situations that would make his blood freeze so he could truthfully say that by only something remarkably extroardinary would turn him into stone. He certanly didn't expect that the bastard that was walking with his beloved Raynare would fit the bill and yet, here he was, afraid of making the smallest of movements as the boy's eye scrutinize him. The eye that at every second that passed by seemed to increasingly flare it's red colour, the intensity almost blinding him. Dohnaseek felt like it would consume him, end his life. Even with all his senses warning him to run away, he couldn't muster the strength to do so.

While it was satisfying to see a grow man almost piss himself, I could feel Raynare's presence getting closer to where I was, so I changed my eye back to its normal state.

I saw him flinch in surprise, his face regaining a bit of its color before he turned around and left as quickly as he could.

It's Nero's turn now.

While Raynare was walking towards me, her eyes darted through out the stores and people around us, carefully observing our surroundings. When she stopped her search, she clenched her jaw. She already noticed that her stalker is missing.

After watching her reaction, I decided to call her out.

"Everything alright Yuuma-chan?" I asked, startling her.

"Ah, y-yes."

"Then, should we go to the café you mentioned earlier?"

Raynare looked at her feet after hearing about the café. Her hold on the devil plushie tightening.

"Sorry." She mumbled

"Hum?"

Raynare fidget before looking me in the eyes, the energy and excitement of early now gone from them.

"I'll have to cut our date short, something came up." She explained with a sad smile."I'm really sorry."

Seeing her dejected like this over having to leave earlier than she desired and the pang I felt in my chest as I look at her is more than enough to know where we might go relationship-wise .

I shivered remembering how Azazel had hit the spot the other day on his guesses.

I focus back at the matter at hand, giving her a warm smile.

"Don't be. Things like this happen sometimes." I reassured her.

"But even so, I don´t want to le-!"

Raynare's protest was cut short as she momentarily lost the ability to speak when her lips met my lips.

At first Raynare was shocked at what happened, but quickly welcome it. But before she lost herself in the kiss and deepening it, Issei ended it.

As I pulled away I saw the mixture of confusion and longing in Raynare's beet red face. She tried to say something but ended only stuttering.

"Well you better go see what is it that you're needed for." I chuckled

"I had a great time today. I hope we can go out another time, if that is okay with you?"

In a instant Raynare's humor made a turn, her eyes regaining the same vibrant color they had earlier along with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hai!" She beamed before giving me a quick hug.

I watched as she left, constantly looking back and waving one of her arms.

I then began to walk on the opposite direction, resting my hands on my jeans pockets.

Might as well check on how Nero's fairing.

\\\

 **(Nero POV)**

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded the rogue fallen as he picked himself up.

After having to go through the hassle of following Issei and Raynare I can't stress enough how glad I am that it didn't end up being a waste of my time.

Given that at this hour there's still a lot of people in the street, using Blue Rose isn't a good option and Red Queen... well, I'll leave these two as last resort.

After being scared shitless by Issei and running away, I followed the fallen to a place where there was little to no people passing by. He had opened his wings in order to leave to his hiding place but I stopped him by grabbing his leg and throwing him against the pavement.

"Speak before I end you boy! Who are you?!" He demanded once more

He was glaring at me, his right hand stretched out ready to summon a light weapon if the need arises.

"I mean no harm towards you." I said, resting one hand in my pocket

Dohnaseek glanced back and forth between Nero and the cracked spot in the pavement.

"Really?" He deadpanned

"As long as you answer some questions I have for you."

"And why should I even consider answering you, _brat_?" He scoffed

I gave a sigh while rubbing the back of my head with closed eyes. Maybe I should just deck him and ask questions later.

!

I opened my eyes and quickly jump back as I felt killing intent being directed at me but it wasn't coming from the old man in front of me.

Barelly a second after I jumped a light spear hits the spot where I was standing.

"Ara, I didn't expect you to dodge my attack. I was trying to be merciful you know? By delaying your demise you're only going to make it more painful to you kukuku."

I look up to see a fallen angel with only one pair of wings that had the appearance of a petite girl. She was wearing a black lolita dress with a large black bow embedded with a green jewel and another black bow on her blonde head. There were white thight-high socks on her legs. Her blues eyes were locked on me, eyeing me up more like a piece of meat than a threat.

"What are you doing here Mittelt?" The older fallen inquired

The now named Mittelt barely glanced at her comrade before focusing on me again.

"Saving your ass apparently." She stated, making him fume.

"You must be really getting old Dohnaseek. Did you already forget that this little heartthrob here was one of the targets for observation that your beloved and Kalawarner were supposed to keep an eye out before we left?" She shook her head as Dohnaseek eyes grew wide in realization.

"So you guys really went rogue huh? (sigh) It seems what Azazel said isn't so absurd then." I said, more to myself. I noticed that she had raised a weak barrier around us, most likely to hide us but I'm not sure if it also avoided noises from getting outside and gunshots would be loud enough to attract unwanted attention.

At the mention of their leader, both fallen stiffen, reaching the conclusion that the situation was not what they expected. Dohnaseek created a light sword in his right hand while Mittelt made two daggers.

"I see, so Azazel-sama is already noticing the upcoming storm and you and your brother are his errand boys." The petite fallen said with a mocking smile

I could feel my eyebrow twitching from her comment. I can't loose my cool otherwise there won't be anyone to answer my questions.

"Hahaha this is perfect!" Dohnaseek exclaimed. "This means I have even more motives and righteousness at killing your brother! I'll take great care to wipe that carefree smile of his face, he'll feel pain until he regrets sullying my beloved!"

I unconsciously held my breath as he continued to talk nonsense. I had already tuned out everything else, only glaring at his smug expression, I was seeing red after hearing his intentions.

In a blink of an eye I dashed and stopped in front of him. His eye grew wide when he noticed me, his face grew pale as he looked at my stone cold expression.

"Wha-" He instinctively tried to say while swinging his sword at me but both actions came to a halt when my left fist buried itself in his in his right cheek. I could feel through the knuckles in my hand his cheekbone caving in because of my strength.

Dohnaseek felt like the right side of his face would cease to exist under the pressure Nero's fist was exercising. He soon didn't felt his feet touch the ground anymore and was about to be propelled backwards.

Before he went flying like a ragdoll, I hastily grabbed his right arm, because of the stregth that was carrying him clash with his now inert arm, it ended up dislocating his shoulder.

He began to cry in pain,dropping his sword on the ground and resting his free hand on his damaged shoulder. It only lasted for a second before it changed to grunts as I began a barrage of punches with my right fist, at each punch I could feel his bones beggining to crack.

I only stopped when Dohnaseek couldn't even muster the energy to grunt anymore, the pain being too much to do anything.

He became a battered and bloody mess. His breathing was rough and irregular, having to change between inhaling air through the mouth and nose. The area around his right eye was swollen to a point that if he was able to see anything, it would be only blurs. His left eye, however, was able to see fine, I could see in it the fear he held towards me now.

Seeing him in this state didn't elicit pity nor mecy from me. I'll be damned if a small fry like him thinks and even consider trying to hurt _him_ after everything he's already been through.

"Where's all that bravado from a moment ago?" I ask, the tone in my voice capable of freezing Hell itself.

Dohnaseek began to tremble and tried to take back what he said, but the pain was numbing him from doing so.

"Don't even think about doing what you said or else..." I threatened him before palm striking him in the chest.

The attack bended Dohnaseek's body and made him cough blood, a gust of wind bursting from his back horizontally, his body following it's trajectory afterwards and crashing on a wall, the impact of the blow plus hitting the wall causing him to pass out.

While calming myself, I stared at the site of what remained of the rogue fallen. Shit, I overdid it. How am I going to get answers now that I beat our lea-

"You're wide open!"

That shout broke me out of my frenzy, but it was too late, like an amature I completely forgot about her. I felt Mittelt daggers tearing through the flesh on my calfs, the searing pain making me cringe. She began to twist them, bringging my knees to the ground. She stopped twisting but left them there, making difficult for me to move.

Before I had time to react, she dug two more daggers, this time on my shoulders and using them as support, she leapt from my back to my front.

I have to say, I underestimated her. I didn't expect her to be able to create this amount of light weapons in such a short period of time.

When she landed in front of me, she wasted no time in making even more daggers and stabbed me in the arms, hitting between my biceps and triceps, almost reaching the bone.

"Now you should have a hard time moving around." Mittelt said with a triumphant smile

The earlier display of sheer brutality and strength had stunned Mittelt. It happened in matters of seconds and the ease that the boy had in leaving Dohnaseek in his current state surprised her. Although she would never admit, his cold demeanour and lack of remorse in punishing him scared her, serving to attest that he and his brother were too dangerous to be let alone. They would certainly put a damper on their plans and they couldn't afford to have Azazel on their tracks. As soon as she recovered from the shock, she moved in to eliminate the boy.

"You should be more careful with your elders kukuku. It really is such a shame having to kill you, we could have had so much fun together~."

"Sorry, I'm not into little girls." I calmly stated

Mittelt gritted her teeth. How could he speak so carefree? Doesn't he understand the situation that he's in? He should be begging her to let him live!

She looked at his light blue eyes, not seeing a hint of worry or fear in them, as if he had everything under control.

"You bastard! I'll show you your place!" She declared, creating two more daggers and aimed them to his chest.

I could see in her expression that she was sure that I would end up dead, but to her surprise, her blades stopped when their tips touched my shirt.

"What?! What did you do?!" She screamed, applying more strength in her grip to try and move her daggers to no avail.

"Ara, I'm sorry but I can't have you doing that to him."

I looked to the side and there it was, Issei walking nonchantly with eyes closed, forming eyes smiles. One of his hands was in his pocket while the other was slightly raised, with only his index and middle fingers raised.

Mittelt was at an impasse. She wanted to finish off Nero but now the chances of doing so were slim and she also had to decide on what to do with Dohnaseek. She had to carefully think what her next move should be.

"You know, kids shouldn't play with pointy things. You could end up hurting yourself." Issei taunted while lowering his hand.

...Or not.

Suddenly able to move her daggers freely again, Mittelt threw them at Issei, who made a an expression of mock horror at the site of the flying daggers but caught both with ease.

"Oh thank you for listening to me. Would you like some candy as reward?"

You could almost hear the sound of Mittelt's teeth gritting in response to Issei's taunting.

"You insolent brat! I'll show the two of you!" She now held in her hands a light spear and jumped towards Issei.

However, she made the mistake of taking her eyes off Issei and look towards me while she was lunging her spear. When she looked back, Issei was almost at her side, still holding in his hands her daggers, his legs not touching the ground. Mittelt eyes grew wide as she understood that he dashed after her but still was able to match her speed and pace,hurting her pride and rendering her lunging attack useless.

"I wonder, where were you aiming just now hum~?" He asked innocently

Before Mittelt had time to adjust to the new situation, Issei threw at her a shin kick, only aimed higher given that both were now suspended in the air.

The blonde fallen raised her spear in order to defend against the attack, and for a few seconds she was able to do so. The strength behind the kick however proved to be too much for the weapon, as it broke in half letting Issei's kick to continue it's course, hitting Mittelt in the chest, leaving her breathless and breaking a couple of ribs.

She hit the floor multiple times like a pebble on the surface of water before crashing on a wall a few meters away from us and on the opposite side of where Dohnaseek was.

"A little help here?" I asked, still at the same spot where I was after paying the price for my carelessness.

"Hah! As if you need help to solve your problem."

Although Issei joked, he was still carefully watching the place where Mittelt crashed, looking for any movement inside the curtain of dust that was raised.

We both narrowed our eyes when both coughing and grunting coupled with somes cursing followed by a small flash of yellow light. Soon, the dust subsided, giving way to the site of Mittelt with a lines of blood trailing down from both her forehead and the corner of her mouth. Her state wasn't my worry, what she was doing is another story. While in one hand she was holding one of what seems to be her favorite choice of weapon, a dagger, the blade aimed to her, the other hand was tugging the collar of her dress, showing her undeveloped chest. The problem lies on what was engraved on her chest.

"She's going to use those crazy glyphs!"

If I already have difficultty on knowing what a sequence of these glyphs means when i read one up close, from the current distance I don't even bother on trying.

"I'm on it!" Issei exclaimed before throwing the blades he had caught earlier at their creator.

Mittelt, distracted by both the pain and her focus on securing her advantage over the brothers, didn't noticed the incoming attack. She only realized what happened when she saw her hands letting go of both her blade and collar, screaming at the sudden increase of pain.

Seeing that she was running out of options, on a desperate attempt to flee she tried to crawl out of the hole she found herself in without using her hands, since she couldn't feel them thanks to her latest injuries while also trying to open her wings, ending up only slowing her down.

Issei quickly approached me, grabbing the handle of the blades that were buried in my arms. Even the small movement of the lodged blade that his action caused made me cringe, as I was reminded of the burning sensation that the light weapon caused in each of my injuries. I could still feel the damaging effect, similar to poisoning, of the light-based weapon and for most devil/demon related beings, the amount that was used against me would be lethal.

"I'll be borrowing these if you don't mind."

I winced when he did as he said. It was like when you rip an band-aid out, only a lot more painful. At least he did what I asked earlier.

I grasped the handle of the daggers that were on my shoulders as I watch Issei running towards the struggling fallen angel.

Mittelt, noticing the incoming attack, boosted her efforts of raising to her feet, the extra motivation fueling her drive to do so but it all her effort was in vain in the end.

Issei closed in on Mittelt, who tried to hit him with his wings but it was a predictable and clumsy move made out of desperation, making it easy for Issei to dodge it. He then buried the daggers in her legs, one in each thigh, causing her to scream once more in pain.

I was taking out the last of the daggers on my calfs when Issei stopped close to the panting fallen. She was resting her back on the wall near where she had crashed not long ago, her arms were dropped loosely at her sides and her legs were trembling, the blades probably hit the nerve. Her eyes were struggling to not close, meaning that her resistance to pain and blood loss is smaler than the other fallen.

Issei rested his hands on his hips and exhale loudly. "That was quite the scare you gave us back there young 's see, hmm... this glyphs of yours seem to grant you enhanced offensive capabilities. Now that is quite the thrumph card you had there." He said, earning a half-hearted glare.

I gave a sigh at Issei's antics as I walked towards him while stretching my sore arms, the wounds from before already starting to close thanks to my accelerated healing factor.

"You _really_ need some time away from that enchantress, she's rubbing off on you." I huffed

Issei sheepishly scratched his cheek. "I guess she might have. But it can't be that bad right?"

"You just need that weird hat and the staff and you're all set." Issei's face faulted at that.

He was about to retort when the maimed fallen joined the talk.

"..H-how?" She asked weakly, getting our attention.

Mittelt was staring at as us intently, still trying adjust her breathing.

"O-our intel said that you had friendly ties with the devils that look after this (cough) town," She stared at Issei. "So h-how is it possible that you used my weapons without hurting yourself? And you, how did you (cough) (cough)"

She stopped her questioning as she began to cough blood, but I understood that she was wondering how did I recovered so fast from my injuries.

"I'll tell you if you answer our questions." Issei suggested with a grin.

"I'm not betraying my comrades." She said

I scoffed at her statement. "A bit late to worry about that."

"You know what I mean! I doesn't matter what you threaten me with, you won't get anything out of me." She exclaimed with finality, leveling a glare at me.

I turned my gaze to Issei, staring at him for a brief period. As he understood my unspoken message, he dropped his playfull demeanour and raised an eyebrow, to which I nodded in confirmation.

Issei crouched facing Mittelt, who in turn eyed him with suspicion.

"(sigh) Sorry about this." He said, his tone genuinely apologetic surprising Mittelt and causing her to frown.

Issei eyes changed to his red and golden slitted eyes and stared deep into Mittelt eyes before they began glowing.

At first, seeing the change in Issei, Mittelt frown deepened, wary of what he planned on doing. Her expression quickly changed to a blank one after the glow in Issei's eye appeared, meaning that she was under his hypnosis.

Issei furrowed his brows while a muscle in his jaw jumped without breaking eye contact with her. To those that knew him well, it was common knowledge his dislike of using this power since he didn't liked the idea of overriding someone's free will but still, when needed he wouldn't hesitate on doing so.

"First of all, who is providing you these glyphs?"

Mittelt remained silent for a while before answering.

"Lucifer-sama is the one responsible for engraving the glyphs." She answered, her voice detached of emotion, like a robot.

At least we confirmed that he's involved in this mess.

Issei continued. "Next, where are the two of you hiding and is there anyone else with you?"

"We are currently using an abandoned church in the outskirts of this town as our base and there should be at least a dozen fallens and some rogue priests, without accounting me and Dohnaseek."

In other words, the church is housing a section.

"Why are there so many stationed in Kuoh?"

"I do not know." She promptly said

Figures, she must not be high enough in the food chain.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us of relevance related to Lucifer's plans?"

From all the questions so far, this was the one where we had to the wait the most for her answer as she continued to blankly stared at Issei's eyes.

"Yes, there is. Last I checked there wasn't anything set in stone but there were rumors that two assets would be arri- ARGH!"

Her answer came to a halt as she began to vomit large amounts of blood. At first I was suprised, since the injuries that Issei gave her shouldn't have done that much damage but barely a second later I saw it. Piercing the center of her chest, drenching the vicinities of the slitlike gap in blood, stood a light sword.

"Shit!" Issei shouted as he took off his flanel and then removed the sword, pressing his shirt against the gap, trying to lessen her blood loss and using the limited medical knowledge we both knew.

Mittelt eyes had regained its focus since the hypnosis broke, only to stare at nothing again as she entered a state of shock.

I turned back to find the battered Dohnaseek swaying, causing his arm with the dislocated shoulder to hang loosely as he went back and forth. A vicious half smirk was plastered on his face as he watched Mittelt's life slipping away at each second that passed.

He slipped his hand through his trenchcoat, furiously searching for something. At one moment, his smirk grew wider before he brought his hand back, griping a piece of paper.

He coughed blood on the paper and eargerly looked at it, waiting for something to happen. As if of cue, admist the red that soaked the paper, an intense purple color appeared, causing Dohnaseek to bring the paper to his mouth and ripping it in half with the corner of the less damaged side of his face.

I hastly reached for the light sword laying near Mittelt because beneath Dohnaseek appeared a magic circle to aid his escape. Enduring the searing pain in my hand, I looked back to the fleeing fallen and to my shock, the magic circle was already in his waistline.

I hurled the sword, aiming at his chest. We both seemed to have held our breaths as we watched the sword flying at great speed towards it intended target. To my frustation, the sword only reached where he was standing when the circle passed above her. Seeing this, Dohnaseek vicious half smirk changed to a smug half smirk.

As a last resort, I opened my pocket dimension and brought out Blue Rose and pointed towards him but all that was left to shoot at was his fedora. I gave a sigh before storing the revolver in its place.

Issei had laid Mittelt down, her bleeding had stopped and his shirt and hands were now full of dry blood. He looked up at me with a somber expression and slowly shook his head before, she had already passed away.

"So.. what are we going to do with the body?" I asked

It was a fact that we couldn't just let it rot in the alley, and even if it was the best option, Azazel couldn't just drop evereything back at the Grigory to be able to properly send off his subordinate.

"(sigh) I'll take care of it. We'll just have to explain to Azazel later."

I arched an eyebrown. "Are you sure? There are others ways."

"But none as fast and simply as this one. It's fine, only this much won't be enough to give my presence away." He said dismissing my worries.

I nodded. If he was so sure of it I won't say anything else.

He raised his left arm and snapped his fingers. A moment later, near the wound in Mittelts chest was, a spark appeared and soon became a small fire, a small blue fire.

It quickly expanded, entirely engulfing the corpse, decomponsing it at an accelarate rate.

The flame died after a minute or so, having finished it's task and not even the scent of burned flesh remained, it only left behind a small amount of ashes.

"Let's call it a day?" He suggested

I nodded. Today wasn't as stagnant as I thought it would be.

\\\

"I see."

It was Azazel said as we told him what happened today. After returning home, we asked Ashiya to contact Azazel by the private channel they set up for ocassions like this.

When Ashiya activated the magic circle an hologram of the Governor appeared before us. As we began to describe the events of the evening, he's expression became solemn and would sometimes pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What's our next move?" I asked

Azazel rubbed the back of his head. "For now we wait. I can't possibly move enough personel to deal with the ones at the church because it will attract the attention of your devil friends and I think that it would be best for us all that we deal with the situation without allerting the other factions. (sigh) However the part about the two assets worries me."

"We shouldn't dwell too much on that part as it is incomplete, but we can't throw it aside as well. You should try to find any information that may fit what the fallen girl was trying to say in your end Azazel. It is vexing but for now we'll have to wait for an oportunity to present itself before we make a move against the group hiding in the church." Ashiya stated

"Yeah yeah, leave it to me. Both Baraqiel and Shemhazai are aware of the situation. I have tasked them to discreetly ready their followers in case a fight breaks out."

"Good. I'll trust in your word that they're trustworthy."

"Relax Alciel, I knew both of them well enough even before my fall from Heaven and besides, I didn't tell them about you three. So if that decision of telling them backfires, I'm the only one screwed." He joked

"Let's hope it won't come to that."

Azazel chuckled. "I'll keep in touch."

"I'm sorry about your subordinate." Issei said before he ended the call

The Governor looked at him, suddenly looking much older with a sad smile. "So am I."

* * *

 **(Issei POV)**

"Helloo? Earth to Hyoudou."

"Huh?" Was my smart reply as I blinked my eyes

"Did you listened to anything that I just said?"

I sheepishly rub the back of my head. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Could you please repeat Kiryuu-san?"

Kiryuu Aika, one of the many girls from my class. She has light brown hair with two braids and bangs. She distinguishes herself from the rest of the female population of the class with her iconic pink glasses and the fact that she's a pervert on the same level as Matsuda and Motohama.

Ironically, she's the only girl in our class that doesn't fawns over me when she talks to me. Although that doesn't mean that she isn't at least attracted to me, as during class I can feel her gaze almost burning a hole through the back of my head and sometimes when we talk, I notice her quickly ogling me. Still, she's not a bad person and it's actually pretty funny to watch her banter with the other perverts in class.

"Today, Sensei almost doubled the amount of glances she threw at you because you were spacing out during class just like right now. You know how she enjoys your attention right?" She asked with a sly smile

I rolled my eyes.

We were already at our break, class went by pretty fast for me. I kept thinking about a way to pay a 'visit' to the abandoned church, but nothing came out of that aside from frustation.

"Ne ne, there's a new rumor that's the talk of every girl of the school today involving you."

I raised an eyebrow as Kiryuu's smile grew wider as she looked around the classroom.

"People are saying that they saw you together with another one of the new students, Amano Yuuma, in the newest arcade this weekend."

Silence filled the classroom. All the students that hadn't left class already were looking at me and Kiryuu now. Kiryuu was snickering as she waited me to answer.

She might be the real devil of this school. She made a situation that no matter what I do or say, people will reach their own conclusions if the rumors are right or not, consequently spreading them even more. Pretty crafty.

"Yeah, Yuuma-chan was showing me the town that day."

The silence continued until The Perveted Duo slammed their hands on the desk and began to shout in indgnation and other boys joined their cries. When they started to badmouth about me, their death sentence was signed as the girls broke themselves out of their stupor and vehemently started to shut them up.

While all that happened, Kiryuu amusedly watched the chaos unfold before her eyes.

"Well now that you had your fun, I'll go enjoy the break, I'll see you when class starts. Or would you like to come with me?" I ask her as I stood from my chair.

She pondered for a bit before shooking her head. "Maybe next time. Seeing the four eyes and baldy getting beaten up is way to good to miss out."

I chuckled. "Alright then."

I walked out of the classroom and made my way to a more secluded spot in the academy that Nero and I have eat together at the break. Although nowadays Raynare and Kalawarner also eat with us, which lowers even more the chances of someone interrupting us since if it was possible, the two of them would turn anyone that approached us into dust with their glares , it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl.

The place was near the open space of the campus, and sitting under the tree that was closest to the building was Nero with his headphones and eyes closed. Sitting at his side was Kalawarner, who was slowly but steadly drawning closer to Nero as she talked with Raynare that was at her side as they waited for me to arrive and to start eating together.

I nudged Nero's leg with my foot, causing him to open his eyes with a glare but imediattly dropped it when he saw it was me.

"What holded you up?" He asked, causing both girl at his side to look at me.

I gave them a smile and waved at them. "Ah sorry, a friend wanted to confirmed a rumor."

Nero humed, a small and barely noticeable smile appeared on his face but faded just as quickly. Kalawarner grinned while Raynare averted her eyes from me with her face having a crimson color. It seems every soul in this school heard of this.

"Your little walk is what everyone is talking about today Issei-kun. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry that your date ended earlier than antecipated because of me." Kalawarner said as I sat near the three.

"Don't worry about it, like I said to Yuuma-chan before she left, this kind of stuff happens. No harm done." I said as we picked our lunches.

"Are you sure that was you did before she left?" Kalawarner teased, causing Raynare to choke with her sandwhich. "Ara, what's wrong Yuuma, did you remembered something? Perhaps something more... intimate~?"

Raynare's face was beet red as she tried to answer her friend and only stuttering, she eventually settle down to violent shake Kalawarner and demand her to shut up. The blue haired beauty only laughed at her friends expense and to Raynare's horror it seemed that she wasn't done just yet.

"Coincidentally, lovely plushie you gave her. Yuuma here almost threw me out the window when I tried to grab the little devil." She said

"Oh, you should have seen her when she went to sleep! She was holding the plushie as if her life depended on it while sleeptalking with a suspicious smile. If you want, I can send you the photo later."

Raynare let go of Kalawarner shoulders and then crouched in embarassment, with her back facing us, her hands hiding her face and muffling a scream with smoke coming out of her head.

Kalawarner grinned like mad at her longtime friend. The flames of vengeance burning in her eyes. While it was fun to tease Raynare, she tried to take an extra mile today because before last Saturday, Raynare was constantly rubbing in her face the fact that she got a date first.

While Nero watched with mild amusement the scene before him, I wholeheartedly laughed, causing both girls to eye me with curiosity.

"You really did enjoy the afternoon with me didn't you? I'm glad haha." I said earnestly, showing a smile.

Raynare turned even more red and gave a small nod and even Kalawarner had a dust of pink in her cheeks.

"Troublesome bunch." Nero muttered as we settled for silently finishing our lunch.

\\\

 **(Nero POV)**

As school ended for the day, I was passing by the school's gate, my bag resting over my shoulder as I held the strap, my other hand was resting on my pants pocket and I was, as usual, listening to music with my headphones. Kalawarner was the only one accompanying me since Issei had Student Council duties to attend to and Raynare went ahead of us, a fact that didn't seemed to displease her friend in the slighliest given that she was almost hopping at my side with a smile.

"Ara, what is this?" Kalawarner questioned, her gaze looking at our front

I followed her line of sight and see a small group up ahead after turning the volume of the music down.

"You gotta be kidding."

I warned them to don't do it again, but it seems stupidity knows no bounds. Before us was happening the same scene I saw the other day, the same group of boys picking on the same the same girl, the little white haired one from the Gremory group. Only diffence was that now the boys had more company, three taller boys, probably from my year. From our current distance, you could hear them saying the same things to her from the other time.

"What pitful sight." Kalawarner scoffed. "Shame that- eh Nero-kun?"

I once more walked towards the group. Tch, I swear if I see this pathetic scene one more time someone won't be able to walk for a long time.

"Oi." I called at them, the first years flinching at my tone while the older ones only eyeing me.

The small turned her head towards me, her face the ever present stoic mask, only her eyes showed a small glint of surprise.

"You just couldn't take the warning could you? What a hassle." I sighed

"S-shut up!" The first year leader exclaimed. "We're not scared of y-you!"

That's kind of hard to believe when your legs are shaking.

"A-and besides, i doubt that you will keep with the tough looking act for so long!" He said, looking for help at the older ones.

The one in the middle walked towards with an amicable smile. "So you're the one that took care of my little brother huh? I'll have to properly thank you for doing so, I'm Aizawa by the way."

He stated, as if the name was supposed to mean something to me.

"You're welcome." I answered, causing Aizawa eyebrow to twitch but he managed to keep the friendly face on.

"You know, just because you and your brother are a hot topic at school, doesn't mean you can look down on me and don't extend the same courtesy that I did."

"Ah sorry," I started, causing his smile to grow. "You misunderstand me, I didn't mean to sound arrogant. It's just that I have no interest whatsoever in socializing with you. I came here only to end your little brother's show."

Everyone around me, with exception of the Gremory's servant looked shocked at my blunt dissmissal. Aizawa was trembling out of anger.

"If that's how you wanna play that's fine." He started. "Just walk away from here, as if you haven't seen anything and you'll end up having a more pleasant day."

"Sorry but that-"

I was interrupted when Aizawa's fist connected with my left cheek, the impact causing my headphones to fall to the ground.

The grin that had appeared on his face when he felt the punch hit me quickly faded when he noticed that my face hadn't moved at all from the blow.

A frown took place as he hastly retracted his arm, feeling intense pain in his knuckles.

"What the hell?! What are you mad-"

"Oi." I interrupted, this time the whole group felt winced at my tone, leaking a small fraction of my opressive aura, causing them to gulp as a feeling of dread overcame them.

"For you own good, I hope that you didn't break my headphones." I stated cooly

Everyone froze in their places and eyed the object on the floor, the group tensed up and sweat bullets, praying to every deaty they knew to help them.

I rested my bag on the floor and proceeded to pick the headphones. I reached for my phone in my pocket with the other hand, and raised the volume to see if it was still working.

At first, nothing came out. I looked up at them to gauge their reactions. Some were growing paler by the second, while others were reaching for their wallets, attempting to give me money to buy another pair, the white haired girl was only looking curiously at me.

I tried raising the volume a bit more and it became possible to hear the music coming out of the headphones. The boys began to tear up, seeing that they would live to see another day.

"Well, would you look at that." I looked towards Aizawa and started to walk in his direction.

He was startled when he noticed me, waving his hands frantically.

"Hey come on man, it's all good! I'll promisse to keep my brother in line!"

"How nice of you." I commented

He gave me a hopeful smile. "Right, I'll mak-UFF!"

I flicked his forehead, sending him flying across the street and hitting a trash can.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor at the display, including Kalawarner as I glanced back to her. As usual, the chibi girl was the one that least demonstrated how she felt, only her wide eyes showing it.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Beat it."

And just like last time, they ran for their lifes. Some were considerative enough to go and pick up Aizawa.

I picked up my bag and took a last look at the girl. I arched an eyebrow when I saw her crouched, picking something from the ground.

At first I thought it was just her bag or something of the sorts. But when she didn't moved for a while, I walked closer and saw her holding sweets and candies. The same one that she was eating at the break the other day.

By her stare it was easy to see that she cherished a lot those sweets. Just like before it was hard to get a grasp of what she was feeling, her eyes being the only place that leaked her emotions. They looked saddened as they gazed the smashed sweets, they likely ended this way thanks to the first years.

I ran my hand through my hair before reaching for my back pocket and grabbed my wallet. I took some bills and nudged her in the head.

She slowly turned her head and shifted her gaze between me and the bills in my hand. The unspoken question dancing in her eyes.

"Would you prefer staying without your sweets today?" I asked

She stared at bills for a while before deciding to accept it.

I don't know why but I ruffled her hair before making my way home. I barely took two steps and was stopped when my shirt and blazer were tugged together.

I turned back and saw the sweet loving girl holding me, staring intently at me.

"What is it?"

She fidget for a bit. "... Come with me. You like this sweets too don't you?" She asked in her monotone

If it was any other case, I would have automatically said no. But seeing the expectation in her eyes, it left me conflicted.

I grabbed my phone to look at the hour.

"(sigh) Lead the way."

I could swear a small smile appeared on her face, but she turned too quickly for me to be sure, so I worried in following her.

Kalawarner was, to put mildly, surprised. She never expected him of all people to stop and help someone completly unrelated to him. From all she had seem so far, he was one to keep it to himself, but couldn't deny that it warmed her heart seeing the way he helped the little girl, even if she was devil. Not to mention his little display of strentgh, he could probably beat her in arm wrestle, it excited her.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "Wait for me Nero-kun!"

\\\

 **(Issei POV)**

"Is everithing alright Hyoudou-kun?"

"Yeah it is Shinra-senpai." I answered while smiling as I watched by the hallway's window Nero leaving with Kalawarner and the member of Rias peerage.

Tsubaki seemed to notice as well after following my line of sight.

"Fallen angel and devil walking side by side. Uncommon, to say the least." She remarked

"It sure is." I conceded.

"Speaking of such, I've been told that you've spent the evening with the other fallen that is attending our school."

"You mean that you actually stopped and payed attention to the rumors that's been running amok?"

Tsubaki's cheek reddened a bit, but otherwise her cold exterior remained intact. "Y-you could say that."

"Yeah I met her this Saturday." I told her

"... I see." She simply said, but you could that there was more she wanted to say.

"Go ahead and ask, Shinra-senpai."

She stopped walking and stared at me.

"Why?" She asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Why did you went along with it?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because she's-"

"She's a fallen angel right?" I asked, trying my best to hide my displeasure at her reasoning.

She didn't seemed to noticed, settling to nod in confirmation.

I gave a sigh, I can't hold against her the wariness she has regarding Raynare, after all, the relations between the three major factions are unstable, to say the least and the possibility of the current cold war evolving to a full out war still hangs at the back of everyone's mind.

"You know how it goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?"

She gave an hesitant nod after a while.

"And besides, she was only showing me the town."

"... If that was the case, then all you had to do was ask Kaichou and she would show you around whenever she had time to do so."

"Just like that?" I asked to which she nodded again.

"And if I asked you?" I ask

"W-why would you do that?" She asked timidly, trying to maintain a straight face as she fought against her rising blush.

"Why shouldn't I? If all that it takes to have the oportunity to spend with a girl as beautiful as Kaichou is ask, I would assume that the same principle would be applied to you."

Tsubaki eyes grew wide when she heard me saying that I thought that Sona was beautiful but what shattered her stoic expression was my indirect compliment of her looks, giving way to a bashful expression.

"Wha- I, that's not h-how it works." Tsubaki managed to say

"I see. So that means you would say no if I asked you?"

"No that's not it, it's just that... I just don't see why you would do that." She said, the last bit almost a whisper but I heard it anyway.

"You're an interesting person Shinra-senpai." I said, which seemed to surprise her

"You've got this mysterious and distant vibe going on, that for some may cause them to keep their distance but I find it compelling enough to want to see what is there beneath it."

She kept staring at me for a while, as if searching for any signs of deceit from my part before slowly blinking her eyes.

"I see." She repeated and began walking ahead of me

Even though I couldn't see, but I was pretty sure that she was smiling, she was walking more relaxed, loosing up her perfect posture.

"So, any expectations regarding Saji's Sacred Gear?"

Tsubaki rested her chin on her hand as we made our way to the Student Council room.

"Aside from being fairly powerful given the number of pieces he took, taking in account his personality and relative straighfoward way of thinking, I believe it will be more orientated towards power than anything else."

"Is that so? If I'm not mistaken you have a Sacred Gear as well don't you?"

Tsubaki's jaw clenched ever so slightly, I almost didn't noticed it. "Yes I do." Her tone contained a small amount of bitterness.

Before I could ponder on what could have brought on this reaction, we arrived at our destination.

\\\

After the... agitated event at the Student Council room ended, I made my way back to home.

"Ashiya, I'm home." I said as I closed the door.

"Welcome back Issei-sama, dinner will be ready in just a moment. Feel free to wait by the dinning table."

"Yeeah, I'll just get out of my uniform first." I said, speeding to my room trying to avoid meeting with Ashiya

But luck wasn't on my side.

"Issei-sama, do you know the whereabouts of Nero? He isn't one to stay out.."

Ashiya eyes grew wider as he stared at me, agape. He jumped at me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Who did this my lord?! Who dared to attack you?!" He inquired while looking if I had any injuries

"Ashiya calm down! I'm alright really." I exclaimed

He seemed to settle down but I knew he wouldn't simply drop the matter.

"What happened?" His tone and look were solemn, the same one that he used in the past when faced with potential danger to me or Nero.

"Just a little accident due to an unexpected development. Nothing serious."

Ashiya didn't found that explaination good enough, as he didn't let his stare falter. I promissed that I would tell him later.

"You better." He said before letting me go to my room.

Heh, just like a parent. His concern is understandable, after all, it isn't an everyday occurence that I return home with what remained of the uniforms blazer wrapped in my arms and the shirt underneath it badly burned. I had a bit of ash on my face and chest but other than that I was fine.

"What was it that you were asking me?"

I was putting a clean shirt while making my way to the living room.

"About Nero, do you happen to know where he is? You know as well as I do that he isn't one to stay out until late if he isn't with one of us."

Huh, I honestly thought that he would have arrived before me even after he went off to somewhere with the Gremory servant. Or maybe...

"Is everything alright Issei-sama?"

Ashiya asked after watching the smile that unknowingly made it's way to my face.

"I'm sure it is. Nero is more than capable of looking after himself."

\\\

 **(Nero POV)**

"Come, dinner's served."

Rias Gremory said, causing Koneko to grab my hand, leading me from the spacious living room to an equally spacious dinning room.

"Ara, I didn't know we would be having company, quite the pleasant surprise ufufu."

"Akeno, please behave yourself in front of our guest. We wouldn't want him to have a bad impression." Rias chided

"Of course not Buchou ufufu."

I watched the banter between the two girls deemed the Two Great Ladies of our school for a while, afterwards glancing at Koneko quietly eating at my side then looked at the plate before me. All my current thoughts could be summerized in one simple phrase:

How the hell did I end up here?

 **A/N:** **And that's a wrap for now folks. What's up guys? Back with another chapter. Not a lot regarding this one outside of if you end up finding grammar errors or the such, sorry. I've written this chapter admist my exams, so yeah and the powers that Issei used here were taken from Satan from Devil is a Part-timer . Now, regarding the last chapter, I'm glad the response to it was good and that you've been enjoying the interactions between the characters. To answer a question of one of the reviews, yes this story will have a double harem and I hope the pacing isn't too bad. Also about discontinuing the story, if I were to do that, which I'm not planing to, I would write it on the summary.**

 **A thing that I noticed was the difference in the amount of reviews. Granted, the quantity will be different in every chapter and in my case, even more after me pulling a Houdini on you guys. But even then, I know it can be irritating, but please try to leave a review, it helps a ton.** **As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave your opinion and suggestions, if you'd like to PM me, go ahead and I'll try to answer as soon as I see it and lastly, many thanks to those that already reviewed, fav/follo, you guys are the best. Have a good day and I'll see you next time.**

 **R &R**


End file.
